Persona: Hope & Despair
by Rookie W
Summary: Basado en la serie Persona. Hajime Hinata es el nuevo invitado del Velvet Room, con su nuevo poder y la ayuda de sus amigos se embarcará en descubrir los misterios del Metaverso, y esta habilidad llamada "Persona" mientras trata de adaptarse en su nueva vida como estudiante de Hope's Peak Academy... En el curso principal.
1. Prólogo I - La llegada a Tokyo

**El siguente fanfic es una historia crossover de la serie Danganronpa de Spike Chunsoft con la serie de Spin offs de Shin Megami Tensei conocido como Persona. **  
**Todo lo relacionado con ambas franquicias pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Notas adicionales al final del capitulo.**

* * *

Azul… ¿Porque todo era azul?…

Parpadeo un par de veces tratando de acostumbrar su visión ante el repentino color intenso que recibía...

¿En que momento se quedo dormido? Esto no era el tren…. ¿En donde estaba? Aclarando finalmente su vista miro hacia el frente notando a un hombre vestido de mayordomo con una muy… Grande nariz sentado frente a el, lo único que los dividía era una mesa justo en el centro… A su lado, se encontraba una chica vestida completamente de azul, su vestimenta era la de una maid, y sus ojos de color amarillo, su cabello era plateado y solo llegaba hasta el cuello.

-Bienvenido al Velvet Room, mi nombre es Igor, es un placer poder poder asistirlo.- Aquel hombre habló.

Sabia que se dirigía a el… Pero ¿Porque no podía responder? Muchas preguntas pasaban por su mente. El como llego aquí en primer lugar y porque sentía que todo era un sueño… ¿Pero a la vez no?

-Este lugar existe entre sueño y realidad, mente y conciencia- Añadió aquello último como si supiese lo que pasa por su mente, pero aunque explicaba algo no quería decir que lo entendiera del todo… ¿Sueño y realidad?

-Ella es Kirumi, mi asistente… Nosotros nos encargaremos de asistir lo mejor posible en su travesía. - Tras decir esto aquella chica dio un paso al frente e hizo una breve referencia.

-Un placer joven amo, daré lo mejor de mi para asistirle hasta donde se me permita - Tras su referencia se puso firme de nuevo volviendo a su lugar al lado de "Igor"

¿Joven amo?… Aun le costaba poder entender la situación en la que estaba ahora mismo, todo era tan… Repentino, y seguía sin poder encontrar su voz para poder preguntar que sucedía aquí.

-Parce que nos hemos encontrado con un muy interesante invitado esta vez… Estoy intrigado por ver que preparar su destino, así que por favor no se preocupe, todas sus preguntas serán respondidas con el tiempo, por ahora lo único que tiene que hacer… Es firmar este contrato - Y de nuevo, parecía que este hombre sabia exactamente lo que estaba pensando… Seguía sin entender nada ¿Y aun asi le pide firmar algo?

No había manera alguna que aceptara eso… O eso creía, sin darse cuenta como o porque ya estaba firmando el contrato.

Hajime Hinata

Aquel mayordomo comenzó a reír.

Para su sorpresa aquella risa no lo hizo sentir amenazado… Todo lo contrario, se sentía natural... Algo que normalmente nadie con sentido común pensaría si estuviese en su situación… ¿No?

-Eso será todo por ahora… Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, hasta pronto joven Hinata. -

Una despedida cordial y de pronto el sonido de lo que parecía ser un crucero zarpando llego a sus oídos.

De ahí todo se volvió blanco.

Ese fue el instante que finalmente abrió los ojos, vio a su alrededor algo preocupado, pero todo estaba bien, nada de color azul extravagante, solo el normal interior de un tren… Claro eso fue lo que paso, se quedo dormido en el tren… Todo fue un curioso pero extraño sueño…

Suspiro y reviso su teléfono celular paral verificar la hora, 9:47 PM… Ha sido un largo viaje desde casa hasta Tokyo… Claro que iba a sentirse cansado, apenas llegase se iría inmediatamente a dormir.

Aun así por curiosidad decidió dar otro vistazo a sus alrededores… todo seguía igual, y las personas tenían narices de tamaño normal…

Quizá estaba pensando demasiado sobre esto, mejor dejarlo así.

Comenzó a pensar en otras cosas para mantener su mente distraída, e inevitablemente recordó la razón por la cual esta en este tren ahora mismo.

Del bolsillo de su camisa, sacó un sobre cuidadosamente, lo que destacaba de este sobre era el símbolo de Hope's Peak Academy.

Sintió un montón de emociones llegar a el tan solo se de ver este sobre de nuevo, todavía no podía creerlo...

Hope's Peak es una academia que solo acepta la elite de la elite, la mas prestigiosa de todo Japón y quizá, del mundo.

Toda su vida había soñado con llegar aquí, desde niño trató de destacar en cualquier posible talento, pues para poder entrar a Hope's Peak, la academia te DEBE reclutar, no hay inscripciones, no hay exámenes, si tienes un talento y destacas mas que el resto entonces ellos vendrán a ti.

Esto es lo que de hecho lo hace dudar… ¿Porque recibió una invitación ahora? Algo que debe agregar es que ya esta en segundo año de preparatoria.

Y una de las condiciones de Hope's Peak es reclutar a aquellos que estén por iniciar la Preparatoria. Seguro también de segundo año como el o hasta tercer año, pero son gente que destaca… Pero él… Él no tiene nada en que destacar, cuando inicio la preparatoria sin resultado alguno, supo que no debía continuar tratano de perseguir un sueño que quizá no lograría… Y no podía permitir que eso afecte su estilo de vida.

Incluso si significa renunciar a la academia con la que tanto soñó asistir, debía ser realista.

Inicio su primer año en una preparatoria común, no era mala de hecho era bastante buena, e hizo un par de amigos, no era nada especial pero no podía quejarse… Incluso si en el fondo deseaba haberse esforzado más, entonces quizá estaría cumpliendo su sueño.

Que la carta de invitación llegase a su casa fue una sorpresa enorme, tuvo que pasar días procesando si era real o no, un broma o la posibilidad de que se hayan equivocado de persona.

¿Por qué el? ¿Cómo paso? ¿Tenía algún tipo de talento? ¿De verdad no era un sueño?

Bueno todas esas dudas serán resueltas en cuanto llegue, no hay porque divagar ahora ¿No?

Finalmente llegó a su parada, se sentía nervioso pero estaba decidido, no desaprovecharia esta oportunidad de probarse así mismo.

Salió del tren con una mochila colgando de su hombro mientras con su mano libre sostenía su smartphone buscando en su gps la dirección adecuada para llegar al dormitorio donde se estaría quedando.

El camino hacia el dormitor fue tranquilo al inicio, mientras caminaba pudo apreciar de las calles de Shibuya de noche, muchos puestos llamativos así como carteles y luces por doquier, lastima que no podía quedarse a disfrutar… Pero definitivamente planearía una salida durante la noche para disfrutar de lo que tiene la ciudad que ofrecer.

Sin embargo la tranquilidad en su camino se vería perturbada en un instante, no porque algo le pasara directamente a él, si no por lo que vio frente suyo. Un terrible accidente.

Había gente a los alrededores tratando de ver mientras oficiales rodeaban el lugar evitando que se acercaran e intentando alejarlos de la escena.

Aún a la distancia pudo ver que fue la causa del accidente, un enorme tráiler se estrello contra un edificio, se podían ver varios carros volcados alrededor claramente arrastrados por este tráiler, muchas personas heridas siendo atendidos por paramedicos, era una vista horrible… Incluso podía escuchar los llantos de algunos niños preguntando por sus Padres.

No fue hasta que unas voces lo sacaron de su transe, eran un par de hombres en traje hablando.

-¿Otro atentado eh? Esto se esta volviendo muy preocupante… Están atacando mas seguido ahora. - Uno de los hombres el mas joven entre los dos dijo, rascando su nuca preocupado…

"¿Atentado?"

-Ni que lo digas, las calles ya no son seguras y la policía aun no tiene ni una pista de este grupo, tch no pueden hacer nada bien. - Respondió el segundo hombre, se veía como alguien muy hostil, si lo atrapan escuchando su conversación quizá se metería en problemas, así que se aparto tratando de evitar ser visto.

Antes de continuar su camino volteó una vez mas a la zona del accidente, esta vez notando algo que no notó antes.

La carga del tráiler tenia el rostro de un oso bicolor con un ojo rojo pintado, sonriendo con dientes afilados. Entonces conectó las piezas, un atentado… Por un grupo de ¿Criminales? ¿Terroristas? Y esto era como dejar su marca… Buscando ser reconocidos…

¿Este grupo lleva atacando por días… causando este tipo de incidentes? Un nudo se formó en su estomago, apretó sus puños sintiéndose furioso e impotente ante esto…

Definitivamente no era la primera impresión que esperaba en su primera noche en Tokyo… Parece ser que al final no podrá disfrutar de esa salida nocturna.

Dejó salir un suspiro de frustración, no tenia que seguir perdiendo el tiempo ya se había retrasado suficiente, es mejor solo dejarlo y que la policía se encargue, no es como si el pudiese hacer algo mas que tener extremo cuidado de aquí en adelante.

Después de un rato de estar caminando, finalmente llegó al dormitorio. Tuvo que revisar su gps de nuevo para asegurar que sea el lugar correcto… El dormitorio se veía descuidado, demasiado… incluso parecía que en su estado actual estaría por derrumbarse si llegase a temblar.

No es algo que normalmente se esperaría de Hope's Peak….

\- No me equivoque ¿Verdad?… - Se dijo así mismo algo preocupado… En ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió, lo que llamó su atención ya que no esperaba realmente que ALGUIEN estuviese ahí, mucho menos la chica que vio salir…

Una chica alta, de piel pálida y un largo cabello violeta… Sus ojos eran del mismo color, atributos que la hacían destacar como… Una mujer muy bella, para su sorpresa.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un breve instante… Parecía no tener algún tipo de emoción, pero se podía notar que parecía ser una simple máscara, a pesar de ello pudo percibie tranquilidad…

Finalmente la chica rompió el silencio.

-Hinata-kun ¿No es así? - La respuesta a su pregunta fue simplemente asentir. - Espero tengas una explicación a tu retraso, llevamos un buen rato esperando. - Había un leve tono de irritación en su voz, algo entendible teniendo en cuenta que en realidad debía haber llegado desde hace como dos horas.

-El tren se retraso… Además es mi primera vez en una ciudad así de grande, lo siento. -

La chica solo suspiro y asintió. -Lo importante es que llegaste a salvo ¿No hubo ningún problema en tu camino? - Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero parece que entendio un poco más su frustración ahora.

Acababa de ver el accidente después de todo, quizá por eso estaba saliendo del dormitorio, para ir a buscarlo.

El estudiante nuevo perdido justo cuando hubo un atentado terrorista… Eso definitivamente causaría problemas y preocupación.

-Si, todo esta bien solo tuve que tomar un pequeño desvío, lo siento. - Rascó su nuca sintiéndose algo culpable, la chica frente a el solo volvio a suspirar.

-Bueno es lo de menos ahora, adelante debes estar cansado. - Ella se dio la media vuelta y volvió a entrar al dormitorio dejando la puerta abierta.

Acomodó el agarre de su mochila aun colgando de su hombro y entró.

El interior definitivamente se veía mejor que el exterior, debía de admitir, piso de madera, las paredes eran de un color café claro, y varios cuadros, en la sala habían una televisión grande de madera con un adaptador para alta definición… ¿Porque no solo comprar una nueva? Preguntas para otra ocasión…

En la sala había un sofá para una persona donde un chico en traje negro, cabello semi largo y rubio que usaba lentes se encontraba sentado, leyendo algún libro que no reconocía… Había una mesa pequeña en el centro con algunas decoraciones, y una taza de té que asumía pertenecía al chico leyendo.

En el otro sofá mas largo con espacio suficiente para tres o cuatro personas se encontraba un hombre mayor recostado, vestía de un traje blanco y una fedora cubría su rostro… Parece que dormía muy plácidamente.

La chica aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes. El chico de gafas solo bajo su libro tranquilo, mientras el otro hombre que roncaba se levantó algo alterado diciendo "No me quede dormido" como tres veces seguidas.

-Ya era hora, hemos perdido mucho tiempo gracias a su retraso. - Dijo aquel chico con gafas poniéndose de pie, tono de voz era hostil, y su expresión era una clara de fastidio.

Genial, su primer día aquí y ya era claro que este sujeto lo tenia en su lista negra por esto.

-Bueno, son cosas que suelen pasar no culpes al muchacho. - El hombre acomodó su fedora y se puso se pie, ahora si pudiendo ver su rostro, se dio cuenta que era mayor de lo que creía, tenia una no tan larga barba… -En fin, bienvenido… Hmmm… - No recordaba su nombre así que dio un vistazo a los documentos que se encontraban en la mesa. - Hinata Hajime ¿No es así? - El chico asintió. - Excelente, mi nombre es Kizakura Koichi, soy algo así como el encargado por aquí. - Con una amigable sonrisa se presento tomando el borde de su fedora. - Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en decirme.-

-Yo soy Kirigiri Kyoko, soy una estudiante de primer año, Atiendo como la Detective Definitiva. - Aquella chica se presentó por igual, de nuevo sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción. Aun así hizo una pequeña reverencia como saludo. Kirigiri… Es el mismo apellido que el del director de la Academia, sin mencionar el ligero parecido que compartían, ¿Podría ser acaso su hija…? Tendría sentido que el director mande a su hija a asegurar que su nuevo estudiante llegue a salvo…

-Escucha bien porque solo diré mi nombre una vez, yo soy Togami Byakuya, atiendo también como estudiante de primer año, mi titulo de estudiante es el progenitor definitivo, así que dirigete a mi con respeto.- La forma en la que se presentó… No sabia si era arrogancia o simplemente sabia bien su "lugar" después de todo sabe quien es la familia Togami… La familia mas poderosa de todo Japón, quizá del mundo y este es su heredero… Aunque ¿Que hace el heredero de la familia Togami aquí?

-Estos dos chicos aquí serán tus compañeros en el dormitorio, así que trata de llevarte bien con ellos. - Kizakura dijo casual como si de nada se tratara antes de dar un sorbo de su botella de licor.

Hajime sólo levantó la ceja confundido… ¿Ellos dos? Teniendo en cuenta el apellido de ambos, no esperaría que estén en un dormitorio como éste.

¿Acaso había alguna razón para eso?

Claramente notaron su expresión. - ¿Hay algún problema? - Kirigiri preguntó llevando su mano a su mentón.

-Oh no no, para nada solo me tomó por sorpresa. - Levantó su mano libre a la altura de su pecho con la palma abierta, con una risa nerviosa. Notaron que tenia dudas al respecto pero era mejor no empezar con el pie izquierdo y volver esto un pregunta y esquiva.

-Ya veo, en todo caso ya que estas aquí finalmente ¿Porque no vas a tu habitación y descansas? Fue un viaje largo después de todo y mañana inicias tu vida escolar en Hope's Peak. - Kirigiri sugirió soltando su mentón.

-Si, creo que me vendría bien un descanso. - Trato de sonreír lo mas natural posible… No le salió.

-Adelante te mostrare donde es tu habitación. - Kirigiri caminó hacia las escaleras, Hajime por su parte solo la siguió.

Subiendo las escaleras pudo notar que el dormitorio era de tres pisos exactamente, en el segundo piso se encontraba su habitación, y la de Togami con otras tres habitaciones vacías, así que asumió que el tercer piso eran las habitaciones de chicas.

Su habitación se encontraba al final del pasillo del segundo piso, Kirigiri le entrego la llave a lo que agradecido, la chica entonces se fue sin decir nada mas.

Viéndola alejarse, suspiro frustrado… Será difícil poder llevarse bien con esos dos….

Entro a su habitación finalmente y pudo ver que sus maletas (enviadas anteriormente) se en encontraban en la esquina de su cuarto, dejo su mochila con el resto de maletas y dio un vistazo a su habitación.

Una cama grande con sabanas, una mesa de estudio con lampara incluida, un ropero y una pequeña televisión encima del ropero, no se veía tan sucio, pero mañana que llegue de clases haría igual una limpieza pequeña antes de acomodar sus cosas.

Clases ¿eh? Aun se sentía como un sueño… Mañana empezaría su primer día en su escuela soñada... De nuevo esa sensación volvió, nervios, dudas.. No no tenia porque pensar eso justo ahora.

Mañana probaría de lo que es capaz, mañana probaría porque fue elegido, se ganaría su lugar en Hope's Peak.

Decidido y motivado se preparó para dormir, luego de un par de minutos el chico se encontraba profundamente dormido… Así no podía escuchar que el estaba siendo el tema de conversación entre sus nuevos "compañeros de dormitorio"

\- ¿Están realmente seguros que es el correcto? Me parece un simple tipo del montón sin nada especial. - Togami comentó con indiferencia, antes de dar un sorbo a su té.

-No veo razón alguna para asumir que se ha cometido una equivocación, al menos por ahora, cuando el momento llegue para probarlo verificaremos si es el correcto o no. - Kirigiri trato de razonar, entendía las dudas de Togami, mentiría si dijera que no tiene las mismas, sin embargo no había razón tampoco para concluir tan pronto que hubo una equivocación.

-Sólo espero no tenga el efecto contrario y nos afecte en nuestro pequeño "trabajo" después de todo hoy dieron un golpe muy fuerte…- El tono de Togami se volvió un muy serio, con cierta frustración…

-En ese caso ¿Qué tal si ustedes dos van a atender este pequeño asunto de una vez? Me encargare del muchacho en la mañana, e igual notificaré el motivo de su ausencia para crear algunas excusas en sus clases. - Kizakura sugirió, ajustando de nuevo su fedora, un claro hábito suyo.

-Me parece perfecto, no tenemos tiempo que perder, andando Kirigiri. - Togami se puso de pie, ajustó su traje y camino hacia la salida.

-Si algo ocurre, notificaremos de inmediato. - Kirigiri dijo a Kizakura antes de salir junto con Togami del dormitorio.

Kizakura por su parte solo suspiro bajando un poco su fedora cubriendo parte de su rostro.

-Son solo chicos… Y deben encarar todo esto, espero sepas lo que haces Jin… Tu hija pone su vida en riesgo aquí también. - Preocupado, vio por la ventana como los chicos se alejaban.

Ambos cruzaron la calle, pero poco después de haberla cruzado una camioneta paso bloquendo por un instante la vista, para cuando la camioneta paso por completo los dos habían desaparecido por completo sin dejar rastro.

Kizakura solo sonrió un poco, cubrió su rostro con la fedora y se recostó para dormir de nuevo.

* * *

**PHEW, La verdad no creí publicarlo pero al final lo es un fanfic crossover en el que llevo trabajando meses ya, planeación y muchas horas de juego(?)La idea nació por haya en Febrero de este año, ya que soy fan de ambas entregas, hablando con una amiga de como seria cada personaje de DR con un Demonio/Persona mi cerebro empezó a construir posibilidades y un mundo completo.**

**Así que espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, ya que estoy poniendo mucho esfuerzo para aunque sea aquellas pocas personas interesadas lo razón por la que Hajime sera nuestro MC e invitado del Velvet Room, es porque es el mas adaptable para este rol por su naturaleza, pero tranquilos, Shuichi y Makoto no se quedarán atrás, tienen roles importantes también.**

**Aunque me encantaría hacer una historia con 36 estudiantes usando su Persona, la verdad me seria que de ante mano me disculpo si esperabas a cierto personaje tener un rol importante o mas aparición, o ser parte del cast que tendrá un Persona, pero es que se veria muy afectada la historia así, y soy de las personas que prefieren cálidad ante cantidad, mi objetivo es hacer una historia decente como minimo, me mantendre en tener 16 portadores de Persona para la agrupación principal para mantener ese toque especial de Danganronpa de dar 16 protagonistas, seran variados de DR1, DR2 y DRV3.**

**Hasta ahora es lo que tengo que decir, espero la historia sea de su agrado y comenten sus opinio es al respecto, por ahora me despido, gracias por su tiempo.**


	2. Prólogo II - Primer día en Hope's Peak!

**Wow, debo admitir que no esperaba que alguien leyera esta historia, me sorprendió que aunque sea una persona lo hace ¡Pero me halaga era mas de lo que esperaba a decir verdad! Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fanfic.**

**Trataré de cumplir buenas expectativas, y para responder tu duda pequeño amigo anonimo, sí, Kaede tendrá su papel en la historia también, pero todo con tiempo, no quiero apresurar las cosas tampoco.**

* * *

**4/21 de 20XX**

Finalmente el día llegó.

Hajime abrió sus ojos con un poco de dificultad, pero poco a poco ajusto su vista y se puso de pie. Dio un vistazo a la hora, 6:15 AM. Su primer día de clases empezaría en 45 minutos…

Hoy es el día.

Con todos los ánimos posibles se puso de pie e inmediatamente comenzó a alistarse, hoy demuestra de lo que es capaz.

Salió de la habitación con una toalla colgando de su brazo y un vaso en el cual llevaba su cepillo y pasta dental propia, miró a sus alrededores por si Togami o Kirigiri aparecían, pero no había nadie, así que camino con tranquilidad hacía el baño.

Tocó un par de veces, tras confirmar que no había nadie en el interior, entró.

Pasaron 20 minutos y Hajime se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación finalmente listo, usando el uniforme de Hope's Peak.

Su uniforme era un traje marrón claro con corbata y zapatos color negro, lo único con lo que no se sentía conforme era con el saco cerrado, así que decidió dejarlo abierto, viéndose en el espejo satisfecho asintió, aunque más que satisfecho, parte de él se sentía orgulloso de finalmente poder usar este uniforme.

Dio un último toque ajustado su corbata, de ahí tomó su mochila y salió de su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Caminando por el pasillo notó que no había señales ni de Togami o Kirigiri, ni siquiera se los cruzó cuando regreso del baño. ¿Será que siguen dormidos?… O quizá solo salieron más temprano que él.

O también está la posibilidad de que esperaban por el en la sala ¿No? Así que sería mejor confirmarlo.

Al bajar las escaleras a la única persona que vio fue a Kizakura… Aun durmiendo en el sofá…

¿No tenía habitación propia…? ¿O solo se quedó dormido?...

\- Disculpe uhm… ¿Kizakura-san? - Trató de llamarlo pero solo tuvo ronquidos como respuesta. - ¡Kizakura-san! - Subió su tono de voz sin realmente gritar, pero aún no había respuesta.

Dejó salir un suspiro de frustración y trató de nuevo. - ¡Kizakura-san! - La tercera fue la vencida, no fue un grito pero si fue suficiente elevado para despertarlo finalmente.

-¡E-estoy despierto! De verdad lo- Huh - Su mirada se encontró con la de Hajime, entonces recordó que se supone debería estar encargándose de él… Y se quedó dormido.

-Ahaha ¡Lo siento lo siento! - Se trató de disculpar algo nervioso. - Hacia días que no dormía bien… En fin no estaré tratando de poner excusas, lamento que hayas visto eso. - Estaba apenado… Bueno para ser el encargado del lugar no estaba poniendo el mejor ejemplo, así que podía entenderlo por lo menos.

El hombre acomodó su fedora y se puso de pie, dio un vistazo a la hora, en cuanto notó la hora que era un "Tssss" se escapó de sus labios.

-No me dará tiempo de poder arreglarme… Bueno tengo desodorante y perfume en la oficina. - Susurró así mismo creyendo que quizá Hinata no lo escucharía. Claro que lo escucho pero mejor no dijo nada.

-Uhm, disculpe. – Llamó su atención. – Kirigiri y Togami. No los vi en toda la mañana… ¿Se fueron temprano acaso? – Su intención con esa pregunta era evitar alguna situación incómoda y por igual saber si aquellos dos se habían ido antes.

-¿Hm? Oh si, esos dos se toman muy enserio sus estudios así que se fueron temprano. - Su respuesta fue inmediata, casi como si estuviese preparado…

-Muy bien, te mostrare el camino a la escuela, no hay problemas con tus papeles así que una vez que llegues ve a la sala de maestros, ahí estará la Maestra encargada de tu salón esperando por ti; Yukizome Chisa. - Eso fue un intento de cambiar el tema, pero decidió tomar más importancia a la información que le dio a tener que cuestionar cosas que probablemente no le incumbian.

Hajime hizo una rápida mental repitiendo el nombre… ¿Yukizome Chisa huh?

-Muy bien, lo tengo. ¿Salimos ya entonces? – Hajime le preguntó ajustando su mochila, Kizakura asintió.

Sin nada más por decir ambos salieron del dormitorio.

Durante el camino a la estación del metro pudieron ver varios oficiales patrullando por el área, algunos detenían a otros ciudadanos para cuestionarlos.

-La seguridad se reforzó ¿Eh? – Comentó Kizakura mientras sujetaba la orilla de su fedora.

Claro, tenía sentido… Con el hecho de que hoy es su primer día en Hope's Peak olvidó por completo el atentado de "terrorismo" de anoche… Y si realmente estaban comenzando a atacar seguido era natural que aumenten la seguridad en la ciudad.

Al llegar a la estación, un guardia los detuvo pidiendo identificaciones.

Kizakura procedió a mostrarla, por lo que Hajime pudo ver tenía el símbolo de Hope's Peak en esta. – Viene conmigo. – Kizakura lo señalo, y eso fue suficiente para el guardia para apartarse.

Normalmente habría preguntado por la suya igual y harían un par de preguntas también… Pero con solo mostrar de dónde es Kizakura todo ese procedimiento fue ignorado ¿Tan grande es la influencia de la escuela? Hajime solo sonrió y continúo caminando con Kizakura.

Para des fortuna de ambos, no lograron encontrar asientos así que ir entre la multitud era su única opción por más incómodo que fuese el camino. Algo que llamó la atención de Hajime fue que había pequeñas televisiones en la parte superior del metro, dedicado para anuncios y noticias al parecer.

-"Y en otras noticias, el saldo de muertes del atentado de anoche ha subido a 14 víctimas, sumándolo con los antecedentes de días pasados esto da un total de 37 víctimas, la policía sigue sin tener pista alguna de los culpables, lo único que confirma su conexión con anteriores atentados es el dibujo del rostro de un oso bicolor" –

-Tsh, la policía realmente es inútil. –

-Me preocupa que será de la ciudad si esto sigue… -

-¿Será acaso una declaración de guerra de otro país? –

-Que miedo. –

Era lo que toda la gente decía en el metro, escuchar todo esto le causaba demasiada preocupación… Aunque quería cumplir su sueño, la situación en la ciudad era demasiado peligrosa… Pero entonces algo pasó por su mente.

Aunque es cierto que él no es de Tokyo, tampoco es que viviera en una especie de zona desierta o alejado del mundo, en su pueblo natal hay también medios de comunicación así que… ¿Por qué estas noticias no llegaban hasta haya? Si llevaban ya días atacando, esto se debería de estar volviendo una noticia global ya, pero nunca supo de estos asuntos hasta anoche que llegó.

-Hey chico. – Kizakura le llamó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. – Nos bajamos en la siguiente parada. –

Claro, la escuela, quizá podrá pensar sobre este asunto luego.

Regresando su mente a su situación actual los nervios comenzaban a invadirlo, todo el camino su mente sé llenó de posibilidades ¿Qué hacer una vez que llegue? ¿Realmente podrá seguir el ritmo que tengan en Hope's Peak? ¿Será aceptado o rechazado por sus nuevos compañeros? ¿Logrará relacionarse con alguien por lo menos? Tantas preguntas que sólo empeoraban una tras otra… Pero una vez enfrente de la puerta todo nervio o preocupación desapareció.

Estaba frente de Hope's Peak, estaba a sólo un par de pasos de entrar como un alumno oficial… Todo sentimiento negativo desapareció, y solo pudo ver con admiración la escuela en frente suyo, mirando con felicidad, con orgullo, tenía esa mirada…

La mirada que alguien pone al sentir su sueño cumplirse.

Su acompañante sólo soltó una pequeña risa, lo que llamó su atención y nervioso trató de mantener una cara seria. No funcionó

-Las clases están por empezar, así que ve de una vez, la sala de maestros está en el segundo piso, tercera puerta la izquierda. - Tras dar las indicaciones, Hinata asintió y dio su primer paso dentro de Hope's Peak.

La sensación de nervios volvió, solo que esta vez lo controlo, no era tiempo de simplemente especular, así continuo caminando, aunque la satisfacción de caminar dentro de territorio de la academia no le duro…

Un guardia parecía verlo con muy mala cara, disgustado con su presencia, alto y con una gran masa muscular y cabello largo… ¿Había algún problema? No tenía idea, pero su mirada lo ponía incómodo.

Era mejor solo ignóralo y continuar.

Lo que el muchacho no pudo ver al irse, fue que Kizakura dirigió su mirada a este guardia, una mirada sería y de desaprobación.

Este guardia regreso la mirada, una desafiante, pero Kizakura no se sintió intimidado en lo más mínimo.

Negó con la cabeza sosteniendo su fedora y prefirió seguir su camino, hacia la oficina del director.

Hajime por su parte, caminaba con calma pero contemplando todo a su alrededor, de verdad le era difícil contener su emoción.

Una vez que llegó al segundo piso, notó a un estudiante recargado en la pared, cerca de una puerta… Específicamente la tercera a la izquierda.

Su cabello era verde, anillos en sus manos y pircings en las orejas, la manera en la que vestía su uniforme era con la corbata aflojada, los botones superiores de su camisa blanca desabrochados y sus mangas dobladas.

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Esperaba acaso por alguien?

En cuanto se acercó, el chico notó su presencia, volteó a verle con una sonrisa muy relajada.

-¿Eres nuevo por aquí? No recuerdo haberte visto antes. - La pregunta tomó a Hajime por sorpresa, no esperaba ser reconocido tan rápido como el "nuevo"… Aunque tampoco era algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que muchos estudiantes por acá se han de conocer.

-Uhm, sí, soy un estudiante nuevo. - Respondió ofreciendo una fallida sonrisa que solo delató los nervios de ser tratado como el "nuevo"

El chico de cabello verde solo río, relajado y tranquilo. -Ya veo, es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Amami Rantaro soy de primer año, mi clase es la 79-D. - Se presentó, así que es de primer año… A decir verdad se ve mayor que él.

-Soy Hinata Hajime, no sé cuál es mi clase aun pero soy de segundo año. - De igual manera se presentó, Rantaro por su parte tomó su mentón pensativo, viéndolo detenidamente… ¿Había algo mal o lo estaba juzgando tan rápido por no saber su salón? O quiz-

-Te ves menor que yo. – Dijo completamente de la nada interrumpiendo sus pensamientos… Parece que ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento… Entonces ambos compartieron una corta risa, Hajime realmente debe dejar de preocuparse demasiado, el chico frente suyo parecía amable.

Estaba por decir algo más, pero notó que por un instante la mirada de Rantaro se enfocó a algo atrás de él.

Curioso volteó viendo a lo que parecía ser un profesor con una maleta subiendo hacía el tercer piso, su manera de vestir era camisa banca con pecho descubierto y mangas dobladas hasta el antebrazo, lo curioso es que era calvo.

Volteó de regreso hacía Rantaro, pero ahora su mirada se enfocaba en su celular, buscando algo hasta que se escuchó de su celular un "Datos transferidos con éxito"

Esto confundió y sorprendió a ambos por igual, lo que extrañó a Hajime es ver que Rantaro por un instante se veía sorprendido antes de fijar su mirada de nuevo en él.

-… Hinata-kun ¿Has visto algo raro en tu camino la escuela, o quizá desde el momento que entraste? – Su expresión era sería, completamente diferente al chico relajado que parecía hace un instante… No pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidado.

-Sólo todo lo relacionado con ese incidente de anoche. –Y no estaba equivocado, hasta ahora no había nada más que podría considerar… "raro"

Rantaro parecía dudar un poco de sus palabras, revisó su celular de nuevo y negó con la cabeza dejando salir un suspiro.

-Lamento eso, sólo es curiosidad, han estado pasando cosas… Muy extrañas últimamente, sería mejor que tengas mucha precaución de aquí en adelante. – Guardó su celular y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección por la que se fue aquel maestro.

Hajime estaba por detenerlo para pedir una explicación, para su sorpresa Rantaro se detuvo por su propia cuenta, volteando a verle de nuevo con esa misma sonrisa de antes.

-Eres un sujeto agradable, Hinata-kun, espero verte de nuevo, por ahora debo irme. – Sin decir más regresó a su propio camino.

-… Claro, nos vemos. - Se despidió de igual manera aunque algo confundido… ¿Que hacia ahí en primer lugar? Realmente parecía esperar a alguien ¿Esperaba por ese mismo Maestro? ¿Cosas raras?... ¿A qué cosas raras? Se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos pero no, no era tiempo para esto, debía ir al salón de Maestros, ya se le hizo suficientemente tarde gracias al retraso del metro.

Además, debía admitir que era agradable iniciar el día iniciando una buena relación con alguien.

De nuevo sonrió y se encaminó a la sala de maestros.

Una vez dentro lo que menos esperaba es que un cuchillo pasara rozando por un lado suyo clavándose en la puerta que recién cerró. Su sonrisa desapareció.

-¡Llegas tarde por 10 minutos! - La persona responsable por lanzar ese cuchillo estaba frente suyo, sonriendo por alguna razón… ¿¡Estaba demente acaso!?

Era una mujer adulta, pero se veía aun conservada, no se notaba mucho su edad… Quizá solo era una adulta joven, vestía como un ama de casa, su cabello era largo incluso con coleta, y de color naranja.

-¿¡A-así es como reciben a sus estudiantes!? - No resistió Hajime su impulso de cuestionar completamente exaltado.

-Nope ¡Sólo yo como advertencia a mis estudiantes para que aprendan a no llegar tarde o comportarse! - Era aterrador como declaraba eso con orgullo y una sonrisa mientras golpeaba su pecho.

No había manera de responder a esto… ¿Aunque dijo sus estudiantes? ¿Entonces ella es…?

-Soy Chisa Yukizome de aquí en adelante seré tu maestra encargada ¡Un placer tenerte entre nosotros, Hinata-kun! - Manteniendo esa sonrisa juntó sus manos, se veía genuinamente feliz.

De pronto Hajime sentía que esto se volvía atemorizante… Dejó salir el aire que ni cuenta se dio que estaba reteniendo y sonrió un poco forzado.

-Gracias por recibirme. - Hizo una pequeña reverencia. - Pero… Podría no volver a arrojar un cuchillo hacia mí… ¿Por favor? -

-Eso dependerá de tu comportamiento. - Que diga eso tan casual y sonriendo solo hizo sentir a Hajime un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. - Por ahora dejemos eso detrás, te llevare a conocer el resto de tu clase. - Y de pronto los nervios golpearon por tercera vez.

Ya ambos frente a la puerta de su salón, Hajime tragó saliva, sus manos sudaban y comenzaba a sentir que la corbata apretaba… Yukizome notó su reacción, así que le ofreció una sonrisa mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

-Son chicos geniales, te recibirán con gusto. - El tonó calmado y relajado de su maestra lo ayudó a calmarse un poco, respiro profundo y decidido asintió, era hora de entrar.

A la clase 77-B.

La primera en entrar fue Yukizome, todos en la clase saludaron al verla entrar, a lo que regresó el saludo y precedió entonces a presentarlo.

-Chicos hoy llega nuestro nuevo estudiante, por favor denle la bienvenida a Hinata Hajime. - Esa fue su señal.

Hajime entró tratando de mantenerse lo más normal posible, una vez dentro miró hacia el frente e hizo su segunda reverencia del día.

-E-es un gusto, espero podamos llevarnos bien. - Tras su reverencia dio un vistazo más detenidamente a los demás en la clase, todos parecían…. Estudiarlo detenidamente… Perfecto solo añadan más peso a sus nervios.

-¡Chico nuevo! - La que rompió el silencio fue una chica de cabello de colores y apariencia punk, no llevaba el sacó de la escuela, solo la camisa blanca y su corbata aflojada. - ¡Esto es tan emocionante! ¡Es como un nuevo miembro en una banda!-

-Sé ve que con entrenamiento podría ser un buen atleta. - Dijo uno sentado hasta el fondo con ropa de gimnasio, alto y musculoso. -Hahaha ¡Me parece perfecto! -

La bienvenida fue mejor de lo que esperaría, todos parecían felices con la idea de un compañero nuevo. Aunque algunos no parecían del todo interesados, como aquella chica de lentes y cabello plateado que solo miraba estética, sería, o la chica de cabello rosado que estaba entretenida en su consola portátil…

-Hey chico nuevo. - Una chica le llamó, alta y de piel morena. - ¡Veamos qué tan fuerte eres, lucha conmigo! -

-¿E-eh? ¿Luchar? A-Hahaha no, no soy bueno luchando. - Levantó ambas manos nervioso, más porque esta chica tenia cara de que no tomaría un no por respuesta.

-Tsh, apuesto que no es lo único en lo que no es bueno, tiene cara de ser un simplón. - Auch, eso sí dolió, esa chica vestía un Kimono y era rubia… Parece que notó que se ofendió, su sonrisa perversa la delataba.

-Hiyoko. - En un susurro una chica de cabello rojo trato de llamar su atención, molesta por el comentario de su compañera.

-Hmhm, un gracioso comentario Saonji ¿Quieres repetirlo? - Yukizome se dirigió a la chica con una sonrisa "amable"

Hiyoko tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza manteniendo la boca cerrada.

-Eso creí. - Asintió con satisfacción. - Sean todos amables con nuestro nuevo miembro ¿De acuerdo? -

Todos dijeron "Si" a la vez, antes de que Yukizome pudiera seguir un chico levantó la mano, pidiendo permiso para hablar.

-¿Sí, Komaeda? -

-Sólo estaba curioso en preguntar… ¿Cuál es su talento? - Komaeda preguntó, ese chico hizo la pregunta que menos esperaba que hicieran.

Piel pálida, cabello descolorado, y vestía su uniforme completo sin ninguna alteración.

-Uhm... Bueno... - Claro que iban a preguntar, pero no sabía cómo responder… Esto es malo, si no responde a algo se meterá en problemas, sólo será un cualquiera invadiendo su terreno.

La mirada curiosa de aquel chico Komaeda solo lo preocupaba más, disfrazando algo detrás de esa mirada inocente… Podía sentir que lo juzgaba.

Lo que no espero fue la intervención de la maestra.

-Hinata es un caso especial. - Dijo dando una palmada lo suficiente fuerte para llamar la atención de todos en el salón. - El Director Kirigiri lo eligió específicamente para atender la escuela. -

Ahora eso tomó a todos por sorpresa, incluyendo a Hajime. Ni el mismo sabía que el directo lo eligió específicamente. La mirada de Komaeda pasó de una juzgadora a una de intriga y curiosidad.

-Hoo, entonces debe ser… ¿Quizá alguna especie de súper genio? - Aquella chica punk dijo curiosa. - ¡Eso sería tan genial! ¡Podremos presumir que tenemos un genio en la clase! ¡Seremos la envidia de la academia! - Al menos le veía el lado positivo a todo…

-Ya veo. En ese caso no tengo más que preguntar, bienvenido. - La sonrisa se Komaeda ahora al menos se veía más sincera… Pero aun había algo en él… Que lo incomodaba.

-Si nadie tiene más que decir, entonces vamos a iniciar la clase. - Todos asintieron de acuerdo. - Hinata, tu lugar puede ser… Hmm ah ¡Ahí! Detrás de Nanami. - Apunto al lugar vacío detrás de aquella chica de cabello rosa en su consola, a pesar de haberla llamado no apartaba la mirada de su juego.

Hinata asintió, y caminó hacia el lugar.

Cuando paso de lado de aquella chica algo llamó su atención, el sonido que provenía de la consola lo reconocía. ¡Era la música de Gala Omega!

-¿Es Gala Omega? - Hizo aquella pregunta sin pensarlo, la chica finalmente reaccionó y apartó la mirada de la consola para ver al chico con una mirada de emoción, sus ojos parecían brillar incluso.

Pero no hubo palabra alguna de ninguno de los dos en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, solo silencio… Por un instante parecía que ambos se habían perdido en la mirada del otro…

Notó el color de sus ojos, rosa como su cabello… Su piel era un poco pálida y tenía una expresión muy relajada… ¿Acaso ella estaba notando también algo de él?... Quería decir algo pero nada se le venía a la mente, sólo se quedaron así, parecían estar en trance incluso

Hasta que una tercera voz los saco de dicho trance.

-Le gasp, el chico nuevo es rápido ¡Ya tiene a Nanami-chan en la mira! - De nuevo aquella chica punk… ¿Porque no le sorprendía?

-¡Ah no! Lo siento. - Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de apurarse a sentarse ocultando su rostro de la vergüenza con una mano.

La vergüenza era tanta que trato de ignorar como le fuese posible los comentarios que hacían los del salón.

Aunque estaba curioso en saber que pensaba ahora ella… Descubrió un poco su rostro y lo que vio fue a la chica volteando a verle, esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Nanami Chiaki, y sí, es Gala Omega… ¿Lo juegas? – Okay eso no lo esperaba, su voz era suave y amable.

-Ah, un gusto Nanami… Sí, lo suelo jugar a veces, es uno de mis preferidos desde niño. – Su respuesta causó que ese brilló en sus ojos volviese.

-¿Enserio? No todos lo aprecian hoy en día… ¿Quizá podríamos jugar? -

-¡C-claro! Traeré mi consola mañana si... deseas. – Su respuesta fue inmediata, se sentía tonto por alguna razón respondiendo tan rápido.

-Estaré esperando entonces. – Y con eso la conversación terminó y la chica volvió a su juego.

Tardó un poco en procesar todo lo que acababa de pasar… Pero no fue para nada malo, y evitó por lo menos dejarle una impresión equivocada.

De ahí en adelante las clases continuaron normalmente, y poco a poco se sentía con más confianza, al menos se sentía aceptado por el la mayoría.

Pero de nuevo comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos…. Teniendo en cuenta las "Noticias" de estos atentados, y que recién descubre que al parecer el director lo escogió personalmente a él… ¿Acaso hay una razón para eso? Claro que la debe haber, no cualquier director te elegí específicamente después de todo… ¿Pero qué razón? Quizá debería solo preguntársela el mismo en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos de nuevo, esta vez por el sonido de la campana.

-¡Hora del almuerzo chicos! ¿Qué tal si esta vez hacemos algo especial para darle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo miembro? – La maestra Yukizome sugirió, la reacción de todos parecía ser positiva.

-¿Algo como un almuerzo todos juntos de nuevo? Suena encantador. – Había una segunda rubia en el salón, sólo que ella tenía su cabello suelto, Hajime no sabía describir como pero sentía esta aura de realza y más por su acento… ¿Su talento tendrá algo que ver con eso?

-¡Podría cocinar para todos con gusto de nuevo! – Dijo entusiasmado el que vestía como chef. – Sólo mantengan a Hiyoko alejada de mis cosas… - Todos pusieron un rostro de disgusto con ese comentario… ¿Habrá pasado algo malo?

-Por lo menos mantén esas cosas en tú casa… - Murmuró la chica pelirroja, el disgusto era visible en su rostro, así que mejor no preguntar.

-C-como sea, el asunto ahora es disfrutar de esta ocasión especial, ¿Así que porque no decidimos que comer? ¿Algunas sugerencias? – Dijo Yukizome buscando sugerencias de sus alumnos, varios estaban pensativos, algunos gritaron algo con carne, otros si se tomaban la molestia de hacer una sugerencia.

-¡Sukiyaki! ¡Que sea Sukiyaki! –

-Shabu Shabu, esta es la ocasión perfecta para Shabu Shabu. –

-¡Soba! ¡Soba! ¡Soba!-

-¿¡Qué tal Sushi!? –

-¡E-eso es demasiado costoso! Además ¿¡Dónde conseguiremos pescado!? –

-¿Y sí preparamos Yakiniku…? –

Eran muchas, pero sonaba costoso… ¿Por qué no mejor algo sencillo?

-… ¿Qué tal algo sencillo como Curry? No sería costoso para que todos alcancemos… - Hajime sugirió, fue casi instintivo haber respondido con esa idea, cuando todos voltearon a verle sentía que mejor debió haberse quedado callado. – Ah lo siento. – Nervioso estaba por retractar sus palabras, sin embargo…

-¡Me parece una idea fascinante! Podría compartir la receta de mi Madre con todos. – Hanamura se veía entusiasmado con la sugerencia de Hinata… Ahora que veía con más- calma, el rostro de todos parecía el de uno de aprobación ante su idea… Excepto la de Komaeda.

-Casero y sencillo, ¡Me parece perfecto! ¡Buena idea chico nuevo! – Ese comentario vino de un chico de cabello rosa vestido de mecánico, se veía también entusiasmado… ¿No estaban solo siendo amables con él verdad?

-Si Hanamura lo prepara, no creo que haya problema. – Nanami fue la que dijo aquello, algo pensativa. – Mhm, yo creo que Curry suena perfecto para todos también. –

-Que sea curry entonces. – Aquel chico Komaeda parecía decirlo solo porque el resto parecía estar de acuerdo.

-¡Muy bien! En ese caso vamos a preparar todo, haremos esto todos juntos. – Ya aprobado y confirmado por Yukizome todos se pusieron de pie para ayudar con la preparación.

Tenían una estufa portable e igual varias hoyas y platos guardadas en el salón, parece ser que comían juntos más seguido de lo que parecía… Por como todos se complementaban y ayudaban Hajime podía percibir esta sensación de unión cerca de ellos… ¿No estaba invadiendo o sí? No, no es momento para pensar en eso.

-Bien chicos, hora de decidir quiénes van por los ingredientes. – Yukizome llamó la atención de todos, Hinata volteó y vio que sostenía varios palillos en ambas manos, ya veía por donde iba esto. – Saben la rutina, tomen cada uno el suyo, a quienes les toque marca roja irán. –

Cada uno fue tomando el palillo, una vez todos tenían uno revisaron quien tenía marca roja.

-¡Me tocó a mí! – La chica punk dijo alegre alzando su palillo.

-Y a mí… - El chico de cabello rosa no se veía tan entusiasmado…

-Ah… a mí también me tocó. – Y el último fue Hajime, mostrando su marca roja también.

-¡Aha! ¡Tiempo con el chico nuevo! Así es como inician las aventuras en un shonen. – ¿Esta chica iba enserio?... bueno era difícil de decir, pero no era necesariamente algo malo.

-Bueno fue su idea después de todo ¿No? – Aquel chico pelirosa llevó ambas manos a su nuca sonriendo. – Andando entonces, muero de hambre. ¡No tardamos! – Dijo eso último en voz alta hacía el resto que seguía preparando lo demás.

Los tres salieron juntos del salón, Yukizome se asomó por un instante diciendo un "Tengan cuidado"

El silencio no duró mucho.

-¡Cierto no me he presentado! Mi nombre es Mioda Ibuki, todo un gusto conocerte Hajime-Chan. – Se presentó con una actitud muy alegre, caminando al revés para poder encarar al chico.

-¿"C-chan"?... – Hajime repitió eso último en voz baja algo confundido…

-Oh claro, yo tampoco me presente, ¡Yo soy Souda Kazuichi! Tengo una reputación con las chicas por aquí, si quieres ayuda, soy el tipo adecuado. – A pesar de esa sonrisa confiada, Hajime dudaba mucho de la veracidad de eso…

-Si por reputación te refieres a ser rechazado, entonces si la tienes. – Por un breve momento, la actitud alegre de Ibuki se volvió una seria con ese comentario que parecía herir el orgullo de Souda… Al menos tenía razón en sospechar.

-Es un placer, Mioda, Souda. –

-¡NOPE! – Ibuki se detuvo en seco e hizo una X con ambos brazos, su repentina acción y manera en la que alzó su voz hizo que se detuvieran los dos chicos confundidos. – No hace falta que tengas que ser tan formal Hajime-Chan, parece que te retienes a ti mismo ¡Así que actúa con más confianza! No necesitas llamarme por mi apellido, Ibuki está bien para los amigos después de todo. –

¿Amigos eh? Quizá era muy apresurado, pero todo el día no ha hecho más que divagar y pensar sin punto alguno, era hora de empezar a disfrutar aunque sea un poco.

-De acuerdo, gracias Ibuki. – Respondió, finalmente sintiéndose relajado, calmado, con una sonrisa.

-¡Así está mejor! ¡Ahora vayamos por esos ingredientes! – Con más entusiasmo ahora Ibuki camino, liderando ahora el camino. Souda rascó su mejilla pero no dijo nada, sólo continuo caminando lado a lado con Hajime.

El camino por el pasillo era animado, los dos se veían entusiasmados por conocer mejor a Hajime, haciendo preguntas como gustos musicales o hobbys, en canto Hajime respondió en ser abierto en cuanto sus gustos musicales y probar todo tipo de género, los ojos de Ibuki brillaron con intensidad.

-Prometo mostrarte el camino musical. – Fue su comentario mientras sostenía una de sus manos con ambas suyas, Souda lo miró con empatía.

-Resiste. – Fue todo lo que dijo.

Tenía miedo de preguntar…

Siguieron conversando hasta llegar a las escaleras, dónde algo tomó la atención de Hajime.

Bajando las escaleras, Hajime vio de nuevo a ese profesor, esta vez pudo ver más claro su rostro se veía de entre 35 a 40 años, sus ojos eran amarillos, y tenía barba de candado, estaba caminando hacía su dirección, pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue a Rantaro escondido tras una esquina.

¿Estaba siguiendo a este profesor acaso? Apartó la mirada con la intención de evitar que noté que lo vio.

-Ah, los chicos de Yukizome, buen día. – Aquel profesor saludo en cuanto paso al lado de los tres, sin detener su camino.

-¡Buen día Sensei! – Ibuki saludo alegremente, Souda por su parte solo levantó la mano para saludar.

Ambas partes siguieron su camino, Hajime dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la esquina viendo que Rantaro ya no estaba ahí… Algo pasaba aquí.

-¿De qué clase es ese Maestro? – Preguntó Hajime deteniéndose justo cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras. Souda fue quien respondió su duda.

-¿Sora-Sensei? – "Sora" ¿Ese era su apellido? – Es Maestro de una clase de segundo año ¿No sabes quién es? –

-Huh, no realmente… Soy nuevo aquí ¿Recuerdas? –

-¡GAAASP! – Ibuki se puso frente a Hajime, sorprendida por su comentario, así que comenzó a explicar. – Ser nuevo no tiene nada que ver, Sora-Sensei fue un famoso luchador de la lucha Independiente de Japón ¡Fue tanta su fama que incluso países extranjeros peleaban porque les firmara un contrato! ¡Conocido como Ryunosuke Sora! ¡El hijo del dragón del cielo! – La presentación estaba llena de pasión y emoción, alguien parecía disfrutar de la lucha libre… Sin embargo en su caso…

-…No soy realmente fan de la lucha libre, lo siento, es la primera vez que escucho de él. – La respuesta del chico sólo hizo que Ibuki cruzara los brazos y negará con la cabeza decepcionada.

Por alguna razón eso deprimía un poco a Hajime ¿Tan malo era no ser fan de la lucha libre para Ibuki?

-No eres el único, sólo Mioda y Nidai sabían de él en nuestra clase. – Bueno al menos ahora no se sentía solo en ese sentido, aunque Hajime no tenía idea de quien era Nidai, Souda notó su error y explicó quién era. – Ah, el chico alto que es demasiado musculoso, su talento es ser un maneger así que está relacionado con los deportes. –

Dejando eso de lado, ahora que sabía esto solo le generaba más dudas a Hajime, ya que si Rantaro es de primer año, no tenía mucha relación con ese profesor que enseña a los de segundo año.

-Te ves pensativo, ¿Acaso hay algo en tu mente? – Souda le pregunto mientras rascaba un poco su cabeza, curioso.

Miró a sus alrededores buscando a Rantaro, para confirmar si estaba o no en el lugar, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte… Lo que significaba que tomó otro camino para evitar ser visto por ellos tres, o si notó que Hajime lo vio siguiendo al profesor.

Cualquiera de las dos confirma que no quiere ser visto siguiendo al profesor.

-…Conocí a un chico antes de llegar a la clase, se llama Amami Rantaro. – Hajime decidió ser honesto, y decirle lo que pasaba por su mente, si de ahora en adelante será su compañero de clase e incluso amigo debía confiar ¿No?

Ambos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa ante la mención de ese nombre, ¿Había algo inusual con ese chico acaso?

-¿Amami? Ese chico es… Raro, casi nunca esta, pero cuando esta es distante, algunos dicen que hasta da algo de miedo… Hay demasiados rumores sobre él. – Souda dijo llevando su mano a la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Las únicas personas con las que suele hablar son la chica rubia eh… ¿Akamatsu? O aquel chico Shinguji que es un completo raro. – Ibuki añadió, jugando un poco con sus dedos.

_-[¿Algo los ponía incómodos sobre Amami?... ¿Serán acaso esos rumores?...] –_ Hajime pensó mientras parecía pensativo viendo hacia dónde Rantaro estaba escondido.

-¿Qué rumores hay sobre él? – Les hizo otra pregunta.

-Bueno dicen que… - Antes de que Souda terminará la oración, se detuvo, tragando saliva algo nervioso, podía ver como dudaba en si decirlo o no.

No pensaba insistir si era algo demasiado delicado, así que espero a ver si lo diría o no.

Tomando algo de aire, Souda parecía decidido a decirlo ahora sí. -… Dicen que el mató a su propia hermana. –

La sorpresa de Hajime al escuchar eso lo hizo voltear de inmediato a verlos, ahora entendida esa incomodidad por hablar de él. -¿Cómo que mató a su hermana? –

-Bueno no sabemos los detalles, nadie los sabe, todos son simples rumores. – Ibuki jugó un poco más con sus dedos, sin saber que decir, hasta que Souda habló.

-Rantaro debería de estar en segundo año, no en primero, perdió un completo año escolar. – Souda comenzó con la explicación, volteando por momentos para verificar que nadie más estuviese escuchando, o más bien, que Rantaro no esté escuchando. – En su primer año no era tan distante como lo es ahora, era solo algo reservado, pero amable con todos, su hermana estaba inscrita en el curso de primaria, no había día que uno no los viera llegar en la mañana, o compartir el almuerzo juntos, y cada que llegaba la hora de la salida, uno los podía ver salir tomándose de la mano, siempre estaban juntos… Era hasta algo tierno de ver lo unidos que eran. – Souda parecía tener sentimientos encontrados mientras explicaba, sin saber cómo sentirse. – El día antes de que iniciaran las vacaciones de Verano, varios oficiales llegaron haciendo preguntas a todos en la escuela, se había reportado que su hermana estaba desaparecida, pero Amami jamás aclaro o dijo algo al respecto, nunca habló… Solo se volvió más distante, nunca nos relacionamos directamente con él, pero hasta nosotros podíamos notar la diferencia. Dejó de asistir el resto de las clases y perdió el año, se decía que era porque trataba de encontrar a su hermana. – Hizo una breve pausa, tomando un pequeño respiro antes de seguir. - …Pero la policía nunca encontró nada, nunca se encontró una pista siquiera, así que el caso nunca se resolvió, no sabemos cómo empezó el rumor, pero de un día para otros todos hablaban de como "El más sospechoso quizá estaba frente a nosotros todo este tiempo" e incluso la posibilidad de que su ausencia no era para ayudar a encontrarla, si no para desviar la investigación… – Terminó de explicar, y su expresión delataba que no sabía que creer.

-No hay manera de que Amami haya hecho algo así, todos veíamos esa adoración que tenía por su hermana, pero no se defiende siquiera, incluso las personas que lo han confrontado solo les sonríe y dice "¿Qué crees tú?" – Ibuki comenzó a rascar su cabeza algo frustrada, tampoco sabía que creer, ¿Tan fuerte eran los rumores al respecto?

No le sorprendería si incluso lo culpaban de cosas que no hacía a este punto, o le inventaban evidencia falsa.

Incluso los "elites" pueden ser completos desgraciados entre si ¿Eh?

-Cuando hablé con él, estaba recargado en la pared cerca de la sala de Maestros, tuvimos una pequeña conversación hasta que vio al profesor pasar… En cuanto lo vio, sacó su celular de su celular se escuchó "Datos transferidos con éxito" y dijo que tenía que irse… Cuando bajábamos las escaleras y paso por nuestro lado el profesor, pude verlo escondido en esa esquina. – La mirada de Hajime se dirigió a la esquina de nuevo, la misma donde Rantaro se escondía, Souda e Ibuki vieron en aquella dirección. – Lo estaba siguiendo. –

-¿De verdad? Pero ellos dos nunca han tenido contacto juntos… ¿O será que trama algo?... – Souda comenzó a sospechar, viendo la dirección por la que el maestro se fue.

-… ¿Crees realmente que Amami intentara algo contra un Maestro? – Ibuki pregunto un poco preocupada, pero incluso si no lo fuese a decir, sospechaba también.

-No, bueno no lo sé… -

Hubo un silencio, Ibuki y Souda en sus propios problemas de dudas, y Hajime pensativo al respecto… No duró mucho, Ibuki decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Qué tal si entonces vamos a confirmarlo nosotros mismos? – Esta repentina decisión tomó a ambos chicos por sorpresa.

-¿HAH? – Souda exclamó en sorpresa. – No, de ninguna manera, sólo nos estaríamos metiendo en un serio problema. –

-Pero, si el problema es serio ¿No sería mejor poder hacer algo al respecto entonces? Podemos seguirlos, confirmar si algo ocurre y si se pone peligroso inmediatamente contactar a los profesores. –

-¡Lo haces sonar demasiado simple! – Souda se veía molesto, rascó frustrado su cabeza y decidió continuar caminando. – Enserio, sólo déjenlo, además tenemos que ir por los ingredientes para el curry ¿Recuerdan? –

Caminó a paso rápido, sabía que no lo estaban siguiendo, pero creyó que si caminaba un poco más quizá le seguirían, pero no lo hicieron, así que se detuvo.

-¿Lo harán aun así? – Preguntó, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-No me sentiría bien conmigo mismo sin por lo menos intentar algo al respecto, si Amami es culpable de algo o no, no se debe decidir por simples rumores, hacer de la vista gorda ahora podría meterlo en un problema aún mayor. –

Hajime fue quien dio esa respuesta, Ibuki sonrió al escucharlo decir aquello, determinada como él después de todo, pero Souda solo sintió su frustración crecer.

-Sería meterse en algo de lo que podrían arrepentirte. – Intento de convencerlos de nuevo, volteando para encararlos.

-De lo único que me arrepentiré es de quedarme sin hacer nada. – Ese fue el comentario de Ibuki, Hajime solo asintió de acuerdo con ella.

No pudo responder a eso, la sinceridad de sus palabras y la determinación de ambos le impidió poder pensar en alguna respuesta adecuada, porque esto era una locura, involucrarse en esto solo les traería problemas ¡De eso estaba seguro!

-Hinata, vamos, no quieres meterte en un lio en tu primer día en Hope's Peak, créeme. – Rascó frustrado su cabeza, esperando que por lo menos eso lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-Tampoco quiero quedarme sin hacer nada viendo algo como esto, debe haber una razón detrás de sus acciones, no simplemente comienzas a seguir a un profesor sin una buena razón después de todo… Menos si tú hermana menor desaparece un día de la nada. –

-¿Crees acaso que Sora-Sensei tiene algo que ver? –

-Lo que yo creo, es que hay una razón detrás de cada acción, e ignorarlo causa más conflicto, no puedo solo ignorarlo ahora que sé por lo que pasa. –

Rendido, así se sentía ahora mismo Souda, no había manera de hacerlos cambiar de parecer… Este chico nuevo enserio podría volverse un dolor en el trasero con esa actitud.

¿Pero era realmente malo?... Por lo menos, demostraba tener el valor de tomar acción… No como…

-… De acuerdo. – Resignado solo ajustó su gorro, si no puedes contra ellos… - Entonces cuenten conmigo también, no hay manera de que pueda ahora yo quedarme sin hacer nada después de verlos tan decididos. –

Tanto Ibuki como Hajime sonrieron en aprobación, sabían que entendería, reconocen que no está equivocado y su punto es válido, pero ¿Quedarse sin hacer nada? De ninguna manera.

-Pero ustedes tendrán que explicar a los demás el porqué de nuestro retraso, especialmente a Saonji, esa niña es un Demonio y más cuando tiene hambre. –

-Sólo diremos que tuvimos que ir a otra tienda a conseguirlos, no hay problema~ - Ibuki no parecía darle mucha importancia una Saonji molesta, quizá porque nunca tomó sus "Insultos" serios en primer lugar.

Sin más, los tres juntos subieron de regreso, comenzando la búsqueda de Rantaro y Sora.

En aquel piso no parecía haber nadie, sólo alumnos caminando, hablando, algunos comiendo o uno que otro maestro haciendo lo mismo, no había señales de ninguno de los dos así que prosiguieron al siguiente piso.

No hubo suerte alguna, no había nadie aquí más que dos maestros que se susurraban cosas al oído… Parecía que coqueteaban…. Mejor irse antes que los vean.

Ya en el siguiente piso, encontraban justo lo que buscaban.

-Bingo… - Susurró Ibuki viendo a uno de sus objetivos, Sora.

Usualmente los pisos de arriba no había mucha gente, así que sería fácil para él verlos, por lo que mantuvieron su distancia escondiéndose detrás de una esquina.

Sora se encontraba revisando un par de cosas en su celular, pero fuera de eso nada extraño… Al único que no podían ver era a Rantaro.

Era de esperarse, si llevaba ya un rato siguiendo a este maestro entonces debe ser bueno para poder esconderse… La única razón por la que Hajime pudo verlo fue simple suerte y la perspectiva que tuvo desde arriba mientras bajaba las escaleras, así que debían de ser extra cuidadosos para evitar ser vistos por alguien que no podían ver…

No paso mucho rato para que Sora guardara su celular y comenzara a ver sus alrededores, como si estuviese asegurándose que no hubiese nadie más. Los tres se ocultaron un poco más… Si se descuidaban, aquí los atrapaban.

Pasó un rato en el que incluso retuvieron su propia respiración hasta que escucharon pasos de aquel hombre alejándose, con cuidado pero siendo rápidos se asomaron de nuevo viendo al hombre entrar a un salón hasta el fondo.

-…Bien, eso es inusual. – Souda comentó extrañado al ver el salón al que entró.

-¿Inusual? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó algo confundido Hajime.

-Es porque ese "salón" no es de uso… Lo usamos como una bodega para guardar todo lo que usamos para eventos de la escuela o el festival de cada año, y no tenemos ninguna de esas actividades próximas a celebrarse. – Ibuki respondió su pregunta, viendo también confundida la puerta de aquel salón.

-Entonces podemos concluir que no está ahí para preparar algo por lo menos… -

-…Hey me di cuenta ¿Tu talento tiene que ver con ser un súper analítico o algo? Desde hace un rato me doy cuenta de lo bueno que eres para notar y concluir varias cosas, te sale bastante natural. – Souda parecía algo impresionado.

-¿Huh? – Hajime por su parte solo lo miró confundido, era verdad que quizá tenía un hábito con este tipo de cosas, pero no a un nivel así de alto. – N-no no, para nada, es solo un hábito mío… - Rascó su cabeza algo apenado.

-Hábito o no es bastante genial, te hace alguien de quien uno pueda depender. – Guiño su ojo y levantó su pulgar, ese era un muy agradable cumplido, Hajime debía de admitirlo.

¿Realmente puede ser alguien así?...

-¡Miren! – Ibuki llamó a ambos en un susurro no tan bajo pero tampoco tan alto, pero si suficiente para llamar la atención de ambos. – Es Amami-chan. –

Los dos vieron de nuevo hacía la dirección en la que Sora estaba, vieron a Rantaro frente a la puerta… Finalmente salió de cualquiera que haya sido su escondite… Haciendo lo mismo que Sora revisó los alrededores para verificar que no hubiese nadie más, los tres se escondieron de nuevo y tras confirmar que no "había nadie más" Rantaro entró.

-…Bien, eso definitivamente es sospechoso. – Hajime comentó, sus dos compañeros asintieron.

-¿Crees que se vieron para algún tipo de confrontación? O o o ¡Quizá para un duelo a muerte!... – Probable, pero a la vez un poco exagerado… La imaginación de Ibuki seguro es algo especial.

-Sólo podemos confirmarlo de una manera… Traten de no hacer ruido. – Hajime comandó, seguido comenzó a caminar lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo hacía la puerta, sin mucho que decir Souda e Ibuki le siguieron el paso.

El corazón de Hajime latía demasiado, estaba preocupado por lo que podría resultar todo esto, y podía ver que sus nuevos amigos se sentían de la misma manera… Aun así, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Antes de entrar o hacer algo, Hajime pegó con cuidado su oído a la puerta… Lo que escucho detrás de la puerta fue…. Nada.

Absolutamente nada se podía escuchar detrás de la puerta.

-…No escucho nada. – Hajime susurró, sus compañeros, confundidos, pegaron su oreja a la puerta para intentar escuchar, pero tal como Hajime dijo, no se escuchaba nada.

-…Hey es verdad ¡No hay nada! Mi oído es usualmente muy bueno, pero no se puede escuchar… Nada. – Ibuki recorrió casi toda la puerta tratando de buscar algún punto delgado para poder escuchar aunque sea un respiro, algo pero nada, no había ni un solo sonido.

-¿Los salones no son aprueba de sonido o sí? – Les preguntó Hajime, más preocupado aún.

-¿Huh? Eh, no realmente… Los únicos a prueba de sonido con los de los Maestros, Dirección o salas de detención… - Souda le respondió, rascando su mejilla algo confundido.

Pero si no eran aprueba de sonido… ¿Entonces…? - ¿Este salón tiene alguna otra salida? – Pregunto de nuevo el castaño.

-No, esta es la única entrada, y la única salida. – De nuevo respondió Souda, viendo con confusión la puerta.

-… ¿Crees que hayan "ido directo al punto"? – Pregunto con un poco de temor Ibuki, con una mano en su cabeza, preocupada.

-No, lo habríamos escuchado… Quizá es algo más… - Hajime entonces decidió abrir la puerta, pero fue detenido por Souda al instante.

-¡Woah! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Si nos ven estaremos en serios problemas! ¡Quizá nos notaron y esperan porque abramos la puerta para comenzar a interrogarnos! – Aunque ese escenario era posible… Hubiera sido más simple ir directamente a confrontarlos.

-Es imposible, realmente estaban conscientes de la posibilidad de que alguien los viera entrar… Habrían simplemente ido a confrontarnos si nos hubieran visto, hay algo más aquí dentro Souda, solo daremos un vistazo ¿De acuerdo? –

Souda ya había aprendido a que este chico no cambiaría de opinión tan fácil, así que solo lo soltó dejando salir un suspiro de frustración, no sin antes apartarse un par de pasos…

Hajime respiro profundo, y decidido abrió la puerta para confirmar que dentro de este salón…. No había nadie más.

-…Esto tiene que ser una broma. – Fue lo único que pudo decir Souda al ver el interior del salón… No había nadie más, solo había utilería tal como dijeron.

-… ¿Se… tele transportaron? – Incluso Ibuki no sabía que decir.

Los tres entraron, aunque dejando la puerta abierta.

Vieron a sus alrededores, pero no había nadie, ni una sola alma en este lugar, solo polvo y utilería nada más.

-… ¡Ya sé! ¡Un pasaje secreto! ¡Debemos encontrar el pasaje secreto! – Por lo menos el entusiasmo de Ibuki regresó, pero no era tampoco la más coherente sugerencia.

-No hay manera de que eso exista aquí… Quizá solo nos equivocamos de salón, como sea ya perdimos demasiado tiempo, no están y ponernos a buscarnos solo nos tomaría más tiempo, los demás seguro se están impacientando ya. – Souda les comentó a ambos, era cierto… Realmente no era como si pudiesen ahora ponerse buscar de puerta en puerta, solo llamarían la atención y se retrasarían más.

Pero para Hajime aún había algo fuera de lugar aquí… Algo tenía que ocultar esta habitación, quizá no una habitación secreta pero… Algo.

Caminó un poco más, tratando de hallar algo que se pudiese considerar sospechoso, pero no había nada… Parece que tendrá que dejarlo hasta aquí quiera o no.

Pero en ese instante, algo llamó su atención.

Una mariposa azul, era bella y parecía dejar un camino de brillos por donde pasaba… Pasó volando justo frente a él, y se detuvo frente a un espejo.

Hajime estaba más atento a la inusual mariposa que al espejo, pero en ese mismo instante sintió su teléfono vibrar.

-Punto de acceso encontrado. – Pudo escuchar eso venir de su celular justo al instante que lo sacó.

-… ¿Punto de acceso? – Hajime repitió en voz baja, muy confundido, al desbloquear su Smartphone lo que vio fue una aplicación que no recordaba haber instalado antes abrirse por cuenta propia.

-Punto de acceso encontrado. – Repitió de nuevo la voz proveniente de su celular. - ¿Desea acceder? – "Sí" y "No" aparecieron en su celular.

-¿Hajime-Chan? – Ibuki se acercó curiosa al ver que Hajime no decía nada, y solo se quedaba quieto frente al espejo.

Hajime entonces presiono "Sí"

La mariposa voló lejos, mientras del espejo comenzaba a emanar un brillo de color rojo., esto no solo llamó la atención de Hajime, pero de Souda e Ibuki por igual.

-¿Pero qué…? – Souda estaba algo sorprendido y confundido, se acercó un poco también.

Hajime no sabía porque, pero sentía que algo lo llamaba del espejo… Sin siquiera pensarlo, acercó su mano para tocarlo, pero el momento que hizo contacto con el espejo su mano transpasó.

-¡Woah! – El sentir su mano siendo jalada por este espejo lo asustó, trato de jalar pero le era imposible, estaba siendo jalado hacía dentro. -¡A-alto alto! –

-¡Hajime-chan! –

-¡Hinata! –

Gritaron tanto Ibuki como Souda acercándose para intentar ayudar a su amigo, jalaron con toda la fuerza posible, pero al final la fuerza proveniente del espejo fue mayor, y logró jalar a Hajime dentro… Junto con Ibuki y Souda.

En ese mismo instante el brillo desapareció, y el espejo volvió a la normalidad.

Dejando aquella habitación completamente sola de nuevo.

…

…

….

_-Aquí inicia tu camino… ¿Qué conclusión tendrá tu destino?... -_

* * *

**¡Y con esto! Se termina el segundo capítulo.**

**¿Porque Souda e Ibuki primero se preguntaran? Hmmm bueno, fácil, durante Danganronpa 2, ambos son a los que mas inclinación se les hace como "Mejores amigos" de Hajime, especialmente Souda (Personalmente creo que Fuyuhiko o Nidai son mejores amigos que él pero bueno yo no hice el juego.) Además son los que mejor encajan para lo que tengo en mente.**

**Ahora la situación de Rantaro me fue un poco dificil idear, pero basandome en el canon pude al menor salir con esta idea, tengo mucho en mente para este pequeño misterio que será un plot point importante mas adelante.**

**¿Nanami y Komaeda tendrán un rol importante? Definitivamente, pero no llegamos a eso _aún_ **

**Por otro lado, tengo problemas en poder mantener a los personajes con sus caracterizticas sin que se sientan muy OOC, pero me gustaría poder explorar algunos aspectos mas de cada uno, especialmente este Hajime que es uno aceptado por Hope's Peak en el curso principal. Espero no sea una molestía.**

**Por ahora es todo lo que tengo que decir ¡Espero haya disfrutado y dejen sus opiniones al respecto soy todo ojos!**


	3. Prólogo III- ¡Persona!

**4/21 20XX**

Papeleo.

Jin Kirigiri odia el papeleo, tenía que revisar una gran cantidad de cosas y eventos próximos de la escuela, financiar la búsqueda de los nuevos talentos, arreglar los lugares para aquellos que ingresarían el próximo año y sin mencionar todo este otro asunto que carcomía su cabeza…

No había tiempo de descansar, pero sentía que si no tomaba aunque sea un respiro iba a estallar, así que dejó los documentos que estaba revisando y masajeó su cabeza, realmente necesitaba unas vacaciones…

-Te vez estresado. – Una voz familiar para él dijo, llevó su mirada a la puerta para verla abierta y a su viejo amigo Kizakura Koichi recargado en esta. – Casi siento pena por venir a traerte más problemas…. Casi. –

Jin sólo soltó una corta risa. – Adelante. –

Kizakura entró y tomó asiento en el sofá que se encontraba en la oficina. – Creo que sabes a que vengo. – Le dijo acomodándose en aquel sofá.

-¿Tiene que ver con el incidente de anoche no es así? – Jin preguntó mientras miraba sin realmente poner atención a uno de los documentos de su escritorio.

-Sep, los chicos salieron anoche y no han regresado aún, deben estar aun investigando o quizá algunas Sombras les dieron problemas, era de esperarse así que les dije que buscaría cubrir sus faltas de hoy, por lo que te toca a ti poder hacer eso. – Respondió con una media sonrisa.

-No pareces tan preocupado. - Jin comentó mientras revisaba otro documento sin darle siquiera atención a su contenido.

-Con todo lo que esos chicos ya han pasado, me preocupo más por lo que se cruce en su camino, regresaran a salvo cuando terminen lo que tengan que terminar, pero no podemos permitir que eso afecte sus clases ¿No crees? –

Jin no respondió, no fue un silencio incómodo o algo por el estilo, entendía perfectamente lo que se refería Kizakura, y estaba de acuerdo también, pero sabía que aunque confiara en sus habilidades, estaba preocupado por ellos, él mismo se sentía igual después de todo.

-Me encargaré en ese caso… Sin embargo no es todo ¿Verdad? – Jin dejó el papel, recargando sus codos en su escritorio mientras juntaba sus manos, viendo con seriedad a su amigo. - … Llegó… ¿No es así? –

Kizakura dio un sorbo a su licor antes de responder. – Justo anoche, cuando el incidente ocurrió en realidad… Kirigiri estaba por ir a buscarlo pero justo cuando salió el chico llegó, el incidente lo debió haber retrasado, de todas formas llegó a salvo es lo que importa. –

-Es un alivio… Fue muy difícil poder dar con él finalmente, pero si las cosas resultan bien, será una gran ventaja para nosotros. – Jin cerró sus ojos… Hinata Hajime, el chico que han estado buscando desde hace ya un tiempo.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Jin? –

-…Absolutamente, primero tiene que despertar a su potencial, pero una vez lo haga, podrá ayudarnos a dar la vuelta a esta situación, de eso estoy seguro. –

-Confío en tu juicio… Sin embargo, espero no olvides que esos chicos, especialmente tu hija… - el énfasis que hizo Kizakura al decir "tu hija" hizo que Jin abriera sus ojos para verlo directamente. -Aún son solo niños, esto podría ser demasiada responsabilidad para ellos. –

El silencio que vino después de decir aquello, ahora si se podía considerar uno incómodo.

Jin tuvo que tomar un respiro antes de poder responder.

-Estoy consiente…. Pero dada la situación no tenemos alternativa, el enemigo tiene la delantera… Y en esta batalla, sólo aquellos con esa habilidad pueden combatirlos, lo mejor que podemos hacer es usar todo el poder a nuestro alcance para aligerar esa carga. – Aunque tratase de mantenerse lo más serio posible, sabía que no podía ocultar del todo su frustración a Kizakura.

Eran niños, sí, no era algo de lo que se pudiese sentir orgulloso, pero no lo haría si de verdad hubiese otra alternativa.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – Kizakura levantó ambas manos, sin saber ya cómo responder. – Haré lo mejor que pueda para ayudarlos también… Pero por ahora ¿Qué harás para despertar el potencial de aquel chico? Si es que no estas equivocado con él. –

Ya más relajado, Jin se apartó de su escritorio, recargándose en su propia silla mientras pensaba…

-Por ahora lo mejor sería mantenerlo en observación, un par de días para ver cuál sería la manera más adecuada, si no presenta ningún problema, que Togami y Kyoko se encarguen del resto. – Su silla poseía ruedas, así que podía moverse un poco mientras respondía la duda de su amigo.

-Ahora empiezo a preocuparme por ese chico, con esos dos como sus mentores la tendrá muy difícil… - El rostro de Kizakura delataba DEMASIADA preocupación, la actitud fría de ambos podía ser a veces hiriente emocionalmente…

-No hay necesidad de preocuparse, estoy seguro que podrá manejarlo, ahora encarguémonos de cubrir sus faltas. – Jin sonrió y se acomodó de nuevo en su escritorio, Koichi ajustó su fedora y asintió.

Esos dos… Realmente eran duros, así que estarán bien… Pero igual no podía evitar pensar que tanto hacían que les toma tanto tiempo.

* * *

Las calles en Shibuya generalmente estaban llenas de gente y movimiento continuo, pero había una diferencia entre ese Shibuya… El que había detrás del reflejo.

La ciudad normalmente colorida, ahora era apática con colores rojos y negros, incluso el mismo cielo era de color rojo como la sangre, telarañas negras adornaba tanto edificios como postes e incluso partes de la calle, algunas partes tenían tanta telaraña que era imposible pasar.

Todas las calles completamente vacías, sin una sola persona… A pesar de eso, se podían escuchar susurros aunque no hubiese nadie.

Nadie salvo dos estudiantes de Hope's Peak.

Togami Byakuya y Kirigiri Kyoko.

Ambos se encontraban en la zona del atentado de anoche, pero desde el punto de vista de este "mundo" examinando a detalle la escena del crimen. Todo era exactamente como en el mundo real, autos volcados, el tráiler, y la destrucción que dejó a su paso, la única diferencia que había era que desde la parte dónde todos los destrozos causados por el tráiler iniciaban hasta el momento del choque, en el camino no había ni una sola huella de llantas, pero en el mismo camino antes de que iniciasen los destrozos había un camino largo de huellas de llantas, ambos venían caminando de aquella dirección.

-Seguimos el camino, pero no nos llevó a algún lado importante, lo único que esto nos confirma es que usaron como acceso el metaverso para poder cometer este crimen y vernos la cara de nuevo. – Togami comentó algo molesto mientras caminaba, Kirigiri por su parte se veía más calmada.

-Por lo menos tenemos una dirección exacta de dónde iniciaron y en qué punto se transportaron de regreso al mundo real para cometer su crimen, sólo habrá que notificar esto e investigar en el mundo real, es mejor a nada. – Respondió la chica, viendo sus alrededores por la posibilidad de que hayan pasado algo por alto.

-Hm, no puedo negar eso… Además, al final sería aburrido atraparlos sin algo de reto. – Togami tenía una sonrisa de confianza ahora, Kirigiri no dijo nada al respecto, no le importaba mucho si veía esto divertido o no. – Supongo que es hora de regresar. –

-Mm. – Fue todo lo que dijo Kirigiri, asintiendo.

Cuando estaban por tomar sus celulares recibieron un repentino ataque sorpresa, era un ataque de fuego que logró impactar sobre ambos.

El daño no fue demasiado, pero si los tomó por sorpresa, ambos pensaban lo mismo en ese momento… Se descuidaron.

Vieron de dónde provenía el ataque y lo que vieron fue una horda de pequeñas figuras flotando que llevaban una calabaza por cabeza y sombrero verde, cada uno sostenía una lámpara de aceite.

-Hee-ho hee-ho. – Era lo que decían mientras se preparaban para otro ataque.

-… Tsh, bajar la guardia nos costó ser atacados por estas pestes…. No hay manera de que lo deje pasar. – Togami definitivamente era un hombre con mucho orgullo, se sacudió un poco el traje y se preparó para pelear.

-Bueno, no es como si nos fueran a dejar ir tan fácil, así que no queda de otra… - Acomodando su cabello, Kirigiri se preparó también.

Ambos se concentraron y a cada uno le apareció una carta flotando, ambas tenían un brillo de azul plateado…

Eran cartas de Tarot, la carta de Togami era un emperador, mientras la de Kirigiri era una mujer sosteniendo una balanza.

Ambos aplastaron las cartas con sus manos, fuego azul los rodeó y detrás de ellos dos figuras grandes aparecieron.

Aquellos pequeños hombres calabaza quizá debieron reconsiderar sus acciones…

* * *

En ese mismo mundo pero en otro lugar… En Hope's Peak para ser más específicos, se encontraban Hajime, Ibuki y Souda tirados en el suelo de algún salón.

-… Ugh. – Hajime se quejaba del dolor de la caída, sostuvo su cabeza un instante, al ver sus alrededores se preocupó de ver solo un salón vacío, así se levantó… Ya de pie se acercó a sus amigos. -¿Se encuentran bien? –

-¡Me encuentro bien! – Ibuki comentó poniéndose de pie al instante, levantando ambos pulgares sonriendo, pero…. Su cara completamente roja, al parecer cayó de cara.

-¿Segura que estás bien?... –

Ibuki solo asintió manteniendo su sonrisa… Aunque una lagrima podía ver que se escapaba de su ojo derecho.

-¡Yo NO estoy bien! – Ese fue Souda, ya de pie mientras sobaba su cabeza. - ¿¡Q-qué fue eso!? ¿¡Y dónde estamos!? –

-¡N-no lo sé! – Hajime respondió levantando ambos brazos hasta la altura de su pecho. – ¡Simplemente…! – Recordó cómo llegó aquí, de inmediato buscó su celular, no estaba en sus bolsillos… Lo tenía a la mano cuando entró, así que miró el suelo y lo vio tirado boca abajo.

Lo tomó de inmediato, no parecía haber sufrido ningún daño así que reviso de nuevo esa extraña aplicación.

-"Bienvenido al Metaverso, Usuario: Hajime Hinata" – Una voz de la app dijo, confundiendo aún más al chico.

-¿T-tú nos trajiste aquí? ¿¡Esto era parte de tu plan!? – La actitud de Souda cambió por completo, ahora se veía asustado, acusándolo incluso.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera sé que esta cosa, cuando vi el espejo había una mariposa azul entonces de repente mi celular reaccionó, todo por esta aplicación que no sé en qué momento llegó a mi celular. – Hajime respondió algo alterado y frustrado, mientras revisaba la aplicación.

Lo único que había en la aplicación era un historial de navegación, la aplicación incluso mostraba un mapa incompleto, pero no había nada más.

-Hey hey, chicos calma. – Ibuki dijo colocándose en medio de ambos. – Estamos bien por lo menos ¿No? Aparte quizá no es gran cosa, probablemente sea ese pasillo secreto y estamos en una habitación secreta. – Lo peor era que tenía sentido, era la respuesta más coherente ahora mismo.

-¡Entonces Hinata sabía de esta habitación y trató de traernos aquí él tiene esa cosa rara en su celular, seguro es una trampa! – De nuevo Souda acusó, esta vez apuntando.

-¿¡Quieres dejar de acusarme!? ¡Sabes que es mi primer día aquí como para saber de dicha habitación! – Hajime estaba comenzando a enojarse, ¿¡Por qué ese repentino cambio de actitud hacía él ahora!?

-¡Suficiente! – Ibuki alzó la voz, eso no era algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba dada la situación… Pero incluso ella sabe cuándo ser seria. – ¿Qué tal si tratamos de solo salir por dónde entramos? –

Ninguno dijo nada, la solución era más simple de lo que parecía y estaban aquí comenzando a pelear…

-¡Muy bien entonces! – La actitud de Ibuki regresó a esa actitud alegre y colorida, caminando hacía el espejo… Sólo que no había ningún espejo ya. - … ¿Eh? – La chica parpadeo confundida.

Quizá la solución no era tan simple.

-¿¡Dónde está el espejo!? – Souda pregunto preocupado y exaltado, buscando por toda la vacía habitación.

-No lo sé ¿Escondido quizá? – Hajime dijo mientras llevaba su puño cerrado a su mentón, se puso a pensar un poco examinando los alrededores, pero no parecía haber nada que escondiese un espejo, era un salón vacío después de todo.

Buscó entre las paredes por la pequeña posibilidad de que haya alguna puerta secreta u algo.

No había nada.

-¡Sabía que no debíamos involucrarnos! – Souda llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, ocultándose en su gorro, a este punto lo único que hacía era quejarse…

-Quizá saliendo de la habitación encontremos algo, quedarse aquí no nos llevará a nada. – Hajime dijo mientras caminaba hacía la salida, Ibuki detrás de él, Souda les siguió aunque de muy mal humor.

En cuanto Hajime abrió la puerta los tres se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa.

La escuela se veía completamente destruida, por las ventanas se podía ser un cielo rojo, y telarañas negras cubrían los alrededores, no había nadie más, los pasillos estaban deteriorados y vacíos, los salones no tenían puertas y aquellos que las tenían se encontraban destruidas.

El interior de cada salón estaba en un estado deplorable, algunos incluso estaban cubiertos por completo de esa telaraña negra.

Hajime abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, disgustado, Ibuki con horror llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas, pero Souda, Souda estaba alarmado, preocupado, angustiado ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? ¿Qué era todo esto? Si esto era la escuela ¿Estaban los demás bien? ¡Nada tenía sentido!

-_ [¡Ahora mismo podría estar comiendo tranquilo de no ser por…! De no ser por….]_ – Souda frustrado, dirigió su mirada hacía Hajime…

De no ser por él, ahora mismo estaría tranquilo con el resto de su clase o intentando hablar con la Señorita… ¿Por qué debería de seguirlo ahora?

-No de nuevo. – Souda susurró bajo, solo él logrando escucharse, se acercó y apartó a Hajime de un empujón, tomándolo por sorpresa. – No sé dónde estamos o como llegamos aquí, pero sé que es por tu culpa, no voy a dejar que nos guíes hacía otra trampa. –

Hajime estaba más sorprendido aún por escuchar esta acusación tan directa de su parte, ¿De verdad cree que él tuvo algo que ver con esto?

-¿Trampa? – Fue lo único que Hajime pudo decir aun sorprendido, pero proceso poco a poco mejor las palabras de Souda hasta finalmente poder encontrar sus propias palabras. – ¿¡De verdad crees que yo elaboré todo esto para ponerles una trampa!? – Era absurdo, demasiado absurdo.

-¡Incluso si no, es por ti que estamos aquí! Así que en lugar de ocasionar otro problema vete de aquí o guarda silencio hasta que salgamos. – El tonó de su voz era de amenaza, como si le retara a hacer lo contrario de lo que dice para que haya una "consecuencia"

Era increíble, Hajime simplemente no podía creerlo, el tipo le parecía agradable, amable, pero ahora ¿Ahora lo acusaba? ¿Lo apartaba y trataba de esta manera? Se sentía demasiado estúpido por creer que lo podía llamar amigo siquiera.

Ibuki a este punto no sabía que hacer o decir, ni siquiera ella podía creer la repentina actitud de su Souda.

-Voy a encontrar la salida de aquí por mi cuenta, harías bien en seguirme Mioda, este chico solo va a ocasionarnos problemas. – Sintiendo que fue suficiente lo que dijo ya, Souda comenzó a caminar.

Tras unos pasos se dio cuenta que Ibuki no lo seguía, se detuvo para voltear a verla, ella sólo negó con la cabeza dejando a entender que no pensaba seguirlo con esa actitud.

-¡Bien! Sólo tú podrías mezclarte con alguien como él después de todo. – Otro comentario con la intención de ser ofensivo, pero Ibuki no parecía afectarle en lo absoluto, así que sin decir más Souda se fue del lugar.

-…Souda suele ser del tipo que se altera fácil, lo siento por eso. – Ibuki rascó su cabeza un poco molesta, de nuevo dejando por un momento esa actitud colorida para tomar una más seria.

-No importa... Tenía un punto después de todo, es por mí que terminamos aquí… – Hajime estaba sintiéndose frustrado consigo mismo, al final las palabras de Souda si tuvieron efecto en él.

-¿Enserio? Porque yo fui la que sugirió la idea, no tú. – Ibuki volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, Hajime se sorprendió un poco, pero recordando era verdad, fue su idea. – Sí quizá por ti atravesamos un espejo raro que nos trajo este extraño lugar, pero al final yo decidí venir porque quería, la única persona que tiene responsabilidad por sus propias acciones soy yo. – Dijo, haciendo una "V" con los dedos, sonriendo e igual guiñando al chico frente suyo.

Hajime parpadeo, las apariencias engañaban, ella era más madura de lo que mostraba, el chico castaño asintió con una sonrisa.

-En cuanto se calme volverá a buscarnos ¿Así que, qué tal si buscamos una salida? – Ibuki no debía decirlo dos veces, Hajime volvió a asentir y ambos caminaron por el pasillo comenzando a buscar alguna forma de salir.

Tras caminar un rato, algo llamó la atención de Ibuki, juraría que vio algo pequeño pasar corriendo entre las sombras… Se dirigió hacia dónde creyó haber visto la criaturita correr pero no había nada.

-¿Huh? ¿Encontraste algo Ibuki? – Hajime se acercó curioso por lo que haya visto la chica.

-Juuuum… creí haber visto un hombrecito corriendo por aquí… - Se oía decepcionada. - ¿No crees que hubiese sido genial atraparlo y hacerlo bailar? – La posibilidad de ver a un hombrecito bailar por alguna razón le trajo brillo a sus ojos.

Hajime no tenía idea de cómo responder. – Creo que eso sería un tortura para él… - Fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

-¿Enserio? ¡Pero los pequeños duendecitos aman bailar! Ya sabes, así logran que la gente les de oro. –

-¿Qué clase de historia te estas inventando…? Los duendes no bailan por oro. –

-¿N-no? ¡Pero! ¿Entonces como lo consiguen? ¿No suelen ser tan feos que bailar es su única manera de conseguirlo porque nadie más se les acerca? – Ibuki parecía tener una muy mala idea de que son los duendes…

-Ibuki, no sé de dónde has sacado todo eso… Pero tengo mucho que explicarte. – Hajime rascó su cabeza, pero debía admitir que esa actitud suya le daba su encanto. – Vamos, seguro no fue nada. –

-Hmm…- Ibuki miró fijamente de nuevo el lugar donde vio a aquel "duende" correr, pero no había realmente nada ya. – De acuerdo, sigamos con la operación "Salir de aquí" – Decidiendo dejar de lado lo que pudo haber sido solo su imaginación siguió su camino junto a Hajime en encontrar la salida.

Cuando ambos se alejaron lo suficiente, una pequeña criatura se asomó viendo a los dos alejarse, era rosadita con blanco y tenía orejas de conejo, la pequeña se veía curiosa por aquellas dos personas por lo que decidió seguirlas a una distancia segura.

Souda por su parte maldecía internamente mientras caminaba de mala gana, no estaba equivocado y aun así era el que estaba solo aquí.

… Solo.

Su actitud de nuevo lo dejó solo. Se detuvo, manteniéndose quieto por unos segundos, viendo al suelo… Hasta que volteó hacía la dirección por la que vino pensando en si quizá debía volver a disculparse... Lo que dijo e hizo quizá fue algo excesivo….

¡No no no no! No ahora, no estaba equivocado, y ellos debían aceptarlo.

Una vez saliera de aquí no volvería a acercarse a esos dos, especialmente ese nuevo estudiante ¡Punto!

Caminó de nuevo, firme sin detenerse una sola vez y sin intención de volver a voltear. No se detendría hasta encontrar una salida.

Aunque tras unos cuantos pasos más se tuvo que detener, pero no por encontrar una salida… Si no por encontrar al Profesor Sora.

Lo vio de espaldas hablando con alguien… Tenía un muy mal presentimiento de esto… Inmediatamente se escondió en uno de los salones, asomando la cabeza por la misma entrada de este salón para poder ver y escuchar.

-... Sí, el muchacho llegó hoy al parecer, aún no estoy seguro de quien es, pero tranquilo, me encargaré de él. – Sora dijo, su tonó era relajado y confiado… ¿De que hablaba?

Souda trató de asomarse un poco más para intentar ver a la persona con la que hablaba Sora.

Pero lo que vio lo hizo tallar algo fuerte sus ojos… Era un ¿Oso? Sí, un pequeño oso de peluche de color blanco y negro.

… ¿Qué?

-En ese caso sabes cuál es tu trabajo ¡Encuéntralo! No podemos permitir que adquieran la Wild Card también ellos. –Aquel oso comandó, su tono de voz era algo infantil… pero podía percibir una gran cantidad de malicia proviniendo de su voz.

Aunque lo que más picó la curiosidad de Souda fue aquello que dijo sobre una… "¿Wild Card?"

-¿Lo quieres muerto o vivo? – Esa pregunta hizo que Souda sudara de los nervios… ¿Estaban planeando matar o secuestrar a alguien?

-¡Vivo definitivamente! Lo único que debes hacer es localizarlo para nosotros, de ahí haremos el resto ¡El objetivo es impedir que ellos lo obtengan! Pero si logramos obtenerlo nosotros, sería definitivamente una mayor ventaja aún. – La actitud de aquel oso parecía tornarse alegre pero malévola a la vez… Sea lo que sea que quieran adquirir era definitivamente para algo malo.

-De acuerdo, no me será difícil hacer eso, una vez los obtenga los notificaré. – Aseguró Sora cruzando sus brazos.

¿Nombre…? ¿Lugar en la escuela? ¿Buscan a alguien?... ¿Pero a quién? Un momento… Si Rantaro lo estaba siguiendo… ¿Habría sido por esta razón acaso? ¿Él sabe algo?

-Ah, y encárgate de nuestro invitado por favor, parece que cree que no nos damos cuenta de su presencia. – Mencionó casual el oso, tomando por sorpresa a Souda, lentamente dirigió su mirada hacía el oso… Estaba viendo justo hacía su dirección, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de un detalle más en su lado izquierdo, su sonrisa que mostraba sus afilados dientes, y su ojo rojo que brillaba con intensidad mientras lo veía.

¿¡En que momento!? …

-Tsk, que los Jack o'-Lanters se encarguen de él. – Tras decir eso, varias de las telarañas de los alrededores comenzaron a reaccionar, haciendo envolturas de las cuales salieron pequeñas criaturas con cabeza de calabaza y gorro verde.

-Hee-hoo ¡A sus órdenes! – Dijeron al unísono todas las criaturas, eran por lo menos unas seis pero se veían peligrosas.

¡No era tiempo de quedarse a observarlas! Inmediatamente Souda salió del salón corriendo, no sabía a qué rumbo ir simplemente corrió tan rápido como pudo por los pasillos.

-¡No escaparaaaas! – Uno de los Jack's O' dijo con tono infantil, de ahí todos juntos fueron tras lo que ahora consideraban su "presa"

-¡M-maldición! ¡Aléjense de mí! – Souda grito entrando en pánico al notar que estas criaturas se estaban acercando cada vez más, trató de correr aún más rápido pero poca diferencia hizo, los Jack's lo estaban por alcanzar.

-¡Captain Kidd!- No supo de donde vino esa voz, no sabía quién era, pero esa fue su salvación.

Un relámpago impacto sobre cada una de esas cosas, el ataque fue suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlas, entonces de entre las sombras salió finalmente Rantaro Amami, con una pistola en mano, la pistola era larga y plateada… Como la que usan los piratas.

Disparó a cada una de las criaturas logrando acabarlas antes de que pudiesen levantarse o reaccionar.

La sorpresa fue tanta para Souda que cayó sobre trasero, boquiabierto de ver a Rantaro acabar con estas criaturas en un instante.

Ahora que ponía atención… Su vestimenta era diferente, no era el uniforme.

Usaba una chaqueta larga con mangas dobladas, abierta del pecho y color negro con guantes del mismo color, debajo de su chaqueta tenía una camisa con el símbolo de un esqueleto con dos espadas, sus pantalones igual eran negros y finalmente usaba botas.

-Este no es lugar para jugar, Souda-kun. – Rantaro dijo, volteando a verlo con una sonrisa…Pero esa sonrisa desapareció al instante y su mirada se tornó seria. – Ahora corre, vete de aquí. –

Souda no pudo responder, tragó saliva tan asustado que solo podía temblar… ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-¡AHORA! – Rantaro alzó la voz, fue suficiente para finalmente hacer que Souda reaccionará, sin decir más se levantó y corrió de nuevo.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo sin importarle nada más que salir del peligro, no miró atrás, no se atrevía a mirar atrás, sólo quería escapar de aquí, sólo quería estar a salvo ¡Sólo quería salir con vida de aquí!

Mientras Souda corría, varias telarañas bloquearon el paso por dónde escapó, y muchos más Jack's O'Lanterns fueron formados detrás de la telaraña para continuar la persecución de Souda.

Rantaro supo que eran muchos más ahora por la cantidad de "Hee-hoos" que podía escuchar tras la telaraña. Estaba por volver a hacer el mismo ataque de antes para destruir las telarañas, pero se vio interrumpido por un sorpresivo ataque de fuego.

Logró esquivar el ataque a tiempo, enfocó la mirada a su atacante; Sora.

Veía a Rantaro con una sonrisa siniestra y confiada mientras masajeaba su hombro. – De este otro "invitado" me puedo encargar personalmente yo… Llevo días esperando poder ponerle las manos encima. – Ya preparado para la acción, tronó sus nudillos y cuello.

Aquel Oso levantó sus hombros con indiferencia. – Sólo asegúrate de que no queden rastro alguno de los dos. ¡Ah y pon una buena excusa para su desaparición! – Agregó aquello último con un tono serio, su aura señalaba peligro, declarando con su mirada y palabras que no aceptaría ningún tipo de error.

-Sin problema alguno. – Sora se veía impaciente por empezar la acción.

Para aquel Oso parecía ser suficiente, así que se fue, dejando a aquellos dos viéndose fijamente esperando por una oportunidad para hacer el primer movimiento.

-…Debo decir, yo también llevo demasiado tiempo de ponerte las manos encima, sin embargo me temo que deberé ser rápido. – Rantaro dijo con una sonrisa desafiante. No podía perder mucho tiempo, o de lo contrario… Souda será solo un montón de cenizas.

-¿Confiado eh? Bien, siempre me gustó que mis oponentes tuvieran convicción. – Sora soltó una risa, una risa de satisfacción.

En ese instante cartas de Tarot aparecieron frente a los dos, Rantaro aplastó la suya gritando

-**_¡CAPTAIN KIDD!_** –

Mientras Sora aplastó la suya gritando.

-_**¡****FLAUROS!**_ –

Detrás de Rantaro un enorme esqueleto vestido de pirata montando un barco apareció, su brazo derecho era en realidad un cañón.

Mientras que detrás de Sora una extraña bestia alta con apariencia de leopardo de color rojo y con su cabeza en su torso apareció.

-**¡ZIO!** – Rantaro gritó de nuevo apuntando hacía la criatura detrás de Sora.

-**¡AGILAO!**\- Sora gritó también.

Del cañón de Captain Kidd un ataque eléctrico salió disparado, mientras de la boca de Flauros salió un ataque de fuego.

Ambos ataques chocaron con una gran fuerza.

Souda pudo escucharlo desde la distancia aun corriendo, mientras que Hajime e Ibuki se detuvieron algo alarmados tras escuchar repentina explosión.

-¿¡E-escuchaste eso!? – Hajime preguntó exaltad, Ibuki parecía igual de exaltada que él.

-¿¡Escuchar!? ¡Sentí que hasta tembló! – Respondió con una cara de horror Ibuki. -¡D-debemos encontrar a Souda y salir de aquí! –

Justo al decir eso, Souda apareció corriendo a su dirección.

-…Creo que lo primero ya no será tan difícil. – Hajime dijo con un tono de ironía de verlo aparecer al ser mencionado. Pero al ver su expresión de terror su instinto le advertía que debía correr también.

Y tenía razón, vieron que venía detrás de Souda, criaturas calabaza que comenzaron a lanzar ataques de fuego de sus lámparas.

-¡CORRAN! – Souda gritó logrando de milagro evitar uno de los ataques de aquellas criaturas, no tenía que repetirlo, ambos ya estaban empezando a correr apenas las vieron acercarse.

-¿¡Q-qué son esas cosas!? – Ibuki cuestionó alterada mientras corría, dando un vistazo hacía atrás para verlas mejor. -¡H-HAJIME-CHAN ESO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ES UN DUENDE! –

-¡C-CLARO QUE NO! – Hajime gritó sorprendido de que trajera ese tema ¡AHORA! -¿¡D-de dónde salieron estas cosas!? –

-¡Te-telarañas! Huff ¡RANTARO! Y- y HUFF HUFF ¡SORA! – Souda no podía escucharse menos coherente, se estaba quedando ya sin aliento de tanto correr.

-¡Habla claro que no entiendo nada! – Ibuki gritó, uno de los ataques de fuego justó paso por encima suyo sorprendiendo a los tres.

-¡Escapemos con vida primero, explicaciones después! – Hajime gritó a los dos ¡Ninguno tuvo ninguna objeción!

Los tres continuaron corriendo por los pasillos evitando como les fuese posible los ataques de fuego. Dos de los Jack's atacaron a la vez en un ataque en conjunto, los tres chicos doblaron en una esquina logrando de milagro evitar el ataque que impacto contra la pared.

En reacción por casi ser quemados vivos corrieron por las escaleras hacía abajo tan rápido como le era posible. Uno de los Jack's saltó por las escaleras logrando caer a final de las escaleras bloqueando el paso al siguiente piso.

-¡AH! – Asustados gritaron los tres, viendo que planeaban rodearlos buscaron otra ruta rápida.

-¡Por aquí! – Hajime de inmediato giró hacia la derecha tomando del brazo a Ibuki, Souda los siguió sin mucha opción realmente.

-¡Hee-hoo! – Aquel mismo Jack que saltó lanzó un ataque de fuego, este si logrando impactar sobre la espalda de Ibuki.

-¡AGH! – La chica cayó de rodillas adolorida, tanto Hajime como Souda alarmados se detuvieron.

-¡Ibuki! – Hajime de inmediato se acercó a la chica, se podía ver que la quemadura por fortuna no fue tan severa.

-¡E-estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien de verdad! – Trató de ponerse de pie, pero aunque no fuese tan severa, seguía siendo muy dolorosa, apenas se intentó poner de pie sintió un fuerte ardor que la hizo volver a caer de rodillas. -¡Ugh! –

-¡M-Maldición ahí vienen! – Souda dijo apuntando hacia los Jack's que finalmente lograron alcanzarlos… ¡Eran demasiados! ¡Más de 6 esta vez, quizá más de 10!

Souda trató de correr de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta de que no había dónde correr, era el final del pasillo ¡Estaban atrapados! ¡Rodeados y atrapados!

-… ¡H-HINATA ERES UN IDIOTA! ¿¡Dónde creías que corrías eh!? ¡Nos has condenado! ¡NO! ¡ME HE CONDENADO POR HABERTE SEGUIDO! ¿¡ACASO ERES UN INÚTIL!? – Souda comenzó a gritar alarmado mientras desesperado trataba de buscar una salida, una apertura ¡Lo que sea!

-¡Souda! – Ibuki trató de llamar, pero no escuchaba, aquel tipo estaba demasiado alterado como para escuchar.

Pero parte de Hajime sabía que Souda tenía razón… ¿En qué pensaba siquiera tratando de meterse en este asunto? Es su culpa que estén en esta situación, atrapados con este extraño lugar, es su culpa que estén a punto de… Morir. ¿Qué podía hacer alguien como él en una situación así en primer lugar? Ahora todo esto estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance.

Criaturas extrañas y un sitio que parecía un mundo desolado… Todo parecía ficción, pero no, era real.

Todo esto era real y estaba pasando justo frente a él… deseaba tanto que todo fuese una pesadilla y aún estuviese en cama durmiendo, pero sabía que no era verdad, por más difícil que fuese admitirlo esta era la realidad.

-¡Hee-hoo! – Uno de los Jack's gritó lanzando otro ataque de fuego, directo hacía Ibuki de nuevo.

Todo pasó tan rápido, Ibuki cerró sus ojos y se cubrió preparándose para el impacto… Esperaba un severo dolor… Pero no llegó nada, no sintió nada… Alzó su mirada confundida solo para ver a Hajime frente suyo, recibiendo el impacto por ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa horrorizada. -¡H-hajime-chan! – Llamó a su nombre asustada, se trató de levantar pero el dolor le impidió moverse.

Incluso Souda se quedó sin palabras por lo que vio.

¿Por qué lo hizo? Había muchas razones… Ibuki no fue severa con Hajime e incluso tomó parte de la culpa, tenía una actitud muy energética pero sobre todo positiva, quizá sólo sentía que era la única manera de tomar responsabilidad por la culpa que sentía… O quizá quería proteger a la chica que lo llamó su amigo.

Podía ser cualquiera de esas razones… Pero ninguna importaba, solo importaba que de aquí no se iba a mover.

-¡Hoo!- Otro ataque de uno de los Jack's, de nuevo Hajime recibió el impacto.

-¡NO! – Ibuki gritó horrorizada, volteó de inmediato a ver a Souda rogando con la mirada que hiciese algo.

Pero Souda solo retrocedió, asustado, aterrado, incluso se podía ver que lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

Ibuki estaba frustrada, decepcionada… No podía contar con él, así que a pesar del intenso ardor se obligó a si misma a ponerse de pie, ella sí haría algo.

-¡Hee-hoo! – Otro Jack lanzó un ataque más, tomó a Hajime del brazo para apartarlo pero otro Jack atacó a la vez de nuevo el ataque iba a Ibuki.

Hajime actúo instintivamente de nuevo, empujando a Ibuki la cual cayó sentada, de nuevo la salvó y el castaño recibió ambos impactos, el dolor era insoportable, era horrible, sentía como su piel ardía y su uniforme se quemaba.

Ibuki solo podía ver con horror, sintiéndose completamente inútil.

La vista ya comenzaba a nublarse, no sentía que podría aguantar más… En cualquier momento colapsaría.

¿Esto era todo eh?... Su sueño acababa el mismo día que empezó, vaya día.

Cuando estaba por caer, sintió todo detenerse, los rostros de sus amigos estaban congelados e incluso los Jack's no movían un solo musculo, todo a su alrededor simplemente se detuvo… ¿Era normal?

No, no era normal, esa mariposa azul apareció de nuevo, pasó volando frente a él, le siguió con la mirada y tal como la vez anterior la mariposa lo guio a ver algo, o más bien a alguien.

Lo que veía frente suyo era…. Él mismo.

Hajime se estaba viendo a él mismo de pie delante suyo, ¿Estaba alucinando acaso? No sabía que procesar ya a este punto, era casi como una copia exacta.

Lo que los diferencia era solo la ropa y color de ojos, este "otro" Hajime vestía un traje negro con corbata roja mientras que sus ojos eran de color rojo.

-**… ¿Planeas solo dejar que tu vida acabe así?** – "Hajime" se preguntó a ¿Él mismo?... –** Que aburrido…** -

-… ¿Y qué esperas que haga? No puedo hacer nada contra lo que sea que estas cosas sean. –

-**Ni siquiera lo intentaste, solo te pusiste a recibir el impacto como un simple tiro al blanco, tan predecible, tan aburrido… Todo de ti, todo de mí, es aburrido….** – Era extraño sentirse regañado e insultado por él mismo.

Lo peor era que tenía razón… Él era aburrido, predecible, completamente inútil y débil…

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? – Fue todo lo que Hajime pudo preguntar, irritado por cómo se estaba sintiendo.

-**…Mhm, ¿No lo sabes? Yo soy tu, soy una sombra, el verdadero yo… Aquello que ocultas, aquello que escondes de ti mismo en lo más profundo de ti** – Su "sombra" explicó. No iba a creer esto, no había manera de que él fuese… No, si lo era… Su sería expresión mostraba que no bromeaba, además todo lo que decía era completamente cierto, porque es exactamente como se siente.

-¿**Ni siquiera piensas negarme?... Eso es inusual, esperaba que gritaras que no soy tú.** – Su sombra se veía ligeramente sorprendida, pero no mucho, incluso su rostro delataba disgusto. – **¿Significa que no tienes voluntad siquiera para eso?** –

-Sí eres todo lo que escondo de mí mismo ¿Qué caso tiene? … Solo prueba que soy un fracaso. –

-**Claro que eres un fracaso, un fracaso que se queda sin hacer nada esperando a su fin, esperando que todo funcione como él quiere sin poner un verdadero esfuerzo, sin luchar, sin hacer nada… Morirán por tu culpa y prefieres resignarte, eres más que aburrido, eres un cobarde.** – Hasta su propia sombra lo veía con vergüenza.

No habría algo más patético que eso ¿Eh? Sí, sí lo habría… El solo quedarse a aceptar sus palabras sin remedio alguno.

El quedarse callado dejando que todas sus palabras se volviesen realidad ¡Estaba aquí ahora! ¡Lamentarse no iba a traer nada!

-¡Es verdad! – Hajime alzó la voz, sorprendiendo su sombra que volvió a verlo con curiosidad. – Cada palabra de eso es cierto, no puedo negarlo… Todo este tiempo sabía que debí haberme esforzado más, sabía que debí luchar más por mis sueños… Sabía que no debía rendirme tan fácil, por eso… Por eso cuando esta carta llegó no solo dudaba porque no tenía talento o no tenía nada en especial… ¡Dudaba porque sabía que en el fondo no la merecía! – Apretó sus puños con fuerza, sus manos temblaban con frustración.

Finalmente estaba dejando salir toda esa frustración, todo eso que guardaba… Por eso estaba decidido a probar su ganarse su lugar aquí, por eso quería demostrar de lo que era capaz.

-Hoy quería mostrar que me podía ganar mi lugar aquí… Hoy quería probarme a mí mismo que puedo hacer más… Pero no lo voy a lograr muerto ¡NO VOY A QUEDARME QUIETO A MORIR Y QUE ELLOS MUERAN AQUÍ PORQUE NO ME ESFUERZO LO SUFICIENTE!– Gritó con todo pulmón y determinación eso último, olvidando el dolor, olvidando el peligro, solo tenía en mente una cosa, y era cumplir su palabra.

Su sombra lo veía fijamente, sin mostrar ninguna expresión… Se vieron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, pero para Hajime parecía una eternidad.

-**…Finalmente lo has aceptado…**– Su sombra le extendió la mano. – **Ahora que me has aceptado como parte de ti…Formemos un contrato...**-

¿Contrato?...

-**Este es tu poder, sella el contrato conmigo, despierta tu verdadero yo y obtén el poder que necesitaras para este camino que has tomado…** – No tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero no dudaba, no sabía cómo, pero podía sentirlo, podía sentir que de su sombra había un poder que lo llamaba…

Podía escuchar el latir de su corazón mientras extendía propia mano hacía la de su sombra.

En el momento que finalmente la tomó, llamas azules rodearon a Hajime Sombra.

-**Nos veremos de nuevo… Cuando tu destino llegue a su conclusión…** \- Su sombra dijo antes de ser completamente consumido por las llamas, llamas que entonces rodearon completamente a Hajime.

Las recibió sin oponer resistencia, no sabía cómo explicarlo… Pero aquellas llamas no le harían ningún daño.

-_**¡Me has hecho esperar por mucho tiempo!** _– Una voz sonó en su cabeza, no era como la de su sombra, era ¿Su misma voz? - _**¡Pero finalmente estamos aquí! ¡Bien llegó la hora de sellar el contrato!** _–

El tiempo alrededor de Hajime parecía finalmente volver a la normalidad, los Jack's se movían, Souda e Ibuki decían algo pero no podía escucharlos con claridad, prestaba más atención a su voz interna.

-_**I am Thou, Thou Art I… Finalmente has encontrado el camino que debes tomar ¡Llama a mi nombre cuando necesites poder! ¡Yo seré tu fuerza!** _–

Entonces apareció, una carta de Tarot justo frente a él, la figura de esta carta era un hombre acompañado de un perro cargando un palo en su hombro. Souda no parecía notarlo, pero Ibuki vio la carta, quería preguntar pero nada salía de su boca…

-Dame tu fuerza… ¡IZANAGI! – Hajime de inmediato aplastó la carta.

En el instante que aplastó la carta, de nuevo se envolvió en llamas azules, las llamas parecían rodear solo su ropa mientras detrás de él se comenzaba a manifestar finalmente su Persona.

Toda su ropa cambió por completo, ya no era el uniforme de Hope's Peak, era un traje negro abierto de enfrente con corbata roja, portaba guantes que también eran negros y en una de sus manos una enorme espada apareció de entre las llamas, en su otra mano se forma un arma de fuego, una revolver para ser exactos.

Sus heridas fueron completamente sanadas y el dolor desapareció.

Y su Persona detrás de él finalmente terminó de tomar forma, era grande con rostro robótico completamente blanco, sus ojos eran de un amarillo intenso con una bandana en la cabeza.  
Sujetaba una enorme lanza en su mano izquierda, él filo de su lanza era tan fino que se veía capaz de cortar al instante, se podía ver su reflejo claramente incluso, se podía ver en sus manos que tenía afiladas uñas.

Los Jack's O' Lanterns se veían aterrorizados, Souda se veía aterrorizado, Ibuki solo estaba impresionada.

-…Saldremos de aquí con vida… ¡Les prometo eso! – Era una promesa que pensaba cumplir, los ojos de Ibuki brillaron con admiración, y el miedo en Souda desapareció, podían percibir la determinación de Hajime.

Hajime se enfocó en los Jack's O' Lanterns, no dudaron en comenzar a atacar con ataques de fuego de nuevo.

-_**Eso es un ataque mágico de fuego, se llama Agi… Todos poseen distintos elementos, luz y oscuridad incluso, o también habilidades físicas, nosotros dos contamos con la electricidad e igual nos especializamos en ataques físicos.**_ – Izanagi explicó, entonces vio a Hajime, pudo percibir un aura de confianza de Izanagi. -**_ ¿Por qué no lo pones a prueba?_** –

Hajime sonrió algo arrogante, asintiendo, se preparó con la espada evitando los ataques y de inmediato corrió hacía los Jack's sujetando su espada con las dos manos.

-**¡MAZIO!** – Hajime comandó, los ojos de Izanagi brillaron al par que soltó un fuerte rugido lanzando un ataque eléctrico que impactó sobre todos los Jack's, cada criatura chilló de dolor e incluso varios quedaron paralizados.

Hajime tomó esa oportunidad para rematar a tantos como pudo con severos cortes que partieron sus cabezas calabaza en dos.

-¡Acaben con el humano! – Uno de los Jack's no paralizados dijo reincorporándose del ataque, varios lanzaron ataques de fuego hacía Hajime, pero él logró evadirlos barriéndose por debajo de estos.

-**¡Cross Slash!** – Comandó de nuevo Hajime a Izanagi, su Persona hizo un ataque de cruz con su lanza al Jack O' Lantern que comando el ataque, el fino filo de su lanza lo partió al instante.

Los Jack's estaban comenzando a frustrarse, así que cambiaron su manera de atacar, algunos rodearon a Hajime girando a su alrededor tratando de golpearlo con sus lámparas pero este logró bloquear cada ataque con su espada y usó su propia fuerza para desviarlos creando así aperturas que aprovecho para dispararles con su revolver.

Los que se quedaron a la distancia atacaban con fuego pero Izanagi se encargaba de ellos con sus ataques eléctricos.

La manera en la que Hajime se coordinaba para pelear con su Persona era demasiado natural para ser la primera vez que usaba esta habilidad.

Los dos presentes no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, era tan irreal.

Uno de los Jack's saltó logrando evadir uno de los ataques de Izanagi y contra atacar con un Agi, el impacto dio en el brazo izquierdo de Izanagi, el dolor de este ataque lo pudo sentir Hajime lo que lo desconcentro, esto le dio oportunidad a un Jack que aprovecho golpeándolo en el rostro con su lámpara, los demás continuaron atacando directamente a Hajime con la lámpara quien apenas podía reaccionar.

Inmediatamente Izanagi retrocedió para volver a su Usuario cortando con un Cross Slash a los que atacaban.

-Ugh… - Hajime se agarró la quijada algo adolorido… Si su Persona sufría dañó, él también… Será importante recordar eso.

-¡Hinata! ¡Detrás! – Souda advirtió señalando a los Jacks que lanzaron más Agi's hacía él.  
Izanagi respondió al instante golpeando las llamas con su lanza para proteger a su portador.

Las llamas fueron apartadas como si nada, Hajime e Izanagi compartían la misma mirada intensa dirigida a sus atacantes, solo quedaban tres a la distancia. Era hora de acabar con esto.

Corrió de nuevo hacía ellos con Izanagi detrás suyo, los Jacks' no tuvieron oportunidad de reaccionar, Hajime cortó por la mitad a uno mientras Izanagi apuñaló con su lanza a otro, el único Jack O' Lantern que quedaba cayó temblando.

Hajime apunto de inmediato con su revólver, aquel Jack asustado levantó sus manos casi llorando.

-H-hoo ¡P-por favor! ¡Por favor déjame vivir! ¡Prometo no decir nada al Señor Sora! ¡L-los dejaré tranquilos! – Rogó, este Jack temblaba e incluso lloraba.

Hajime no esperaba que esta criatura sintiese miedo, mucho menos que rogase por su vida… Un nudo de culpa se formó en su estómago, inseguro de que hacer…

-_**Perdonarlo podría ser beneficioso para ti, pero si no ves utilidad en él puedes acabarlo, es tu decisión que hacer.**_ – Izanagi dijo antes de desaparecer, sea cual sea su decisión no juzgaría a su portador siempre y cuando no pierda su camino.

-…Si lo hago solo me dejaría un mal sabor de boca. – Hajime bajó su arma, permitiendo al Jack vivir.

-¡A-ah! ¡G-gracias gracias! ¡Jamás olvidaré esto! ¡Tienes mi eterna gratitud! ¡Hee-hoo! – Sus ojos mostraban gratitud, no podía sentirse más feliz por haber sido perdonado, de inmediato se reincorporo y corrió lejos.

Finalmente, ya no había peligro…

-..E-eso… ¡E-ESO FUE INCREIBLE! – Ibuki gritó emocionada, sus ojos brillaban con completa admiración. -¿C-cómo fue que hiciste eso? ¡Te viste tan cool! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Salir con el estudiante nuevo es el inicio de un Shonen Jump!–

-¿Huh? Uh…- Hajime no sabía cómo responder, algo apenado rascó su mejilla. - Realmente no tengo idea como lo hice… Simplemente lo sentí despertar dentro de mí… - Trató de explicar lo mejor que pudo omitiendo el proceso de cómo lo despertó…

-¿Eso que despertaste fue ese increíble tipo con lanza que lanzaba rayos verdad? ¡Se veía tan geniaaal! ¿Qué era eso eh eh? – Su entusiasmo no tenía fin.

-¿Eso? Uh es mi Persona. – Hajime respondió naturalmente, pero hizo una pequeña pausa procesando… Sabía que se llamaba "Persona" pero nunca escuchó de algo así antes… Simplemente lo supo el momento que lo invocó.

Este día no podía ponerse más raro.

-¿Persona eh? ¡Ah es tan genial! ¡Quiero uno! – Levantó su mano emocionada, el repentino movimiento causó que el dolor regresara. -¡Ou ou! – Se quejó llevando una mano a su espalda.

-¿Estas bien? – Hajime corrió hacía ella, ayudando a levantarla, ella solo rio algo nerviosa.

-¡Claro! Nada que una buena pomada no cure. – Aseguró con una sonrisa, no era mentira del todo, dolía pero por fortuna no fue tan severa la quemadura.

Souda no dijo nada, sólo vio como Hajime e Ibuki conversaban… Incluso con todo lo que le dijo le salvó la vida.

-¿Souda? – Hajime llamó sacándolo de su transe, el pelirosa parpadeo un par de vece. - ¿De dónde salieron esas cosas, que fue lo que ocurrió? –

-¡Ah! – Claro, esto ocurrió por lo que vio. – Encontré a Sora, en los pisos de arriba ¡Él fue quien mandó esas cosas detrás de mí! –

-¿Eeeeh? ¿Sora-sensei le da órdenes a esas cosas? – Ibuki dio un paso atrás por la sorpresa, sabían que él era sospechoso pero no que llegaría a este nivel.

-¡C-casi muero!... De no ser por Rantaro. ¡Apareció de la nada con una vestimenta negra usando ese mismo ataque eléctrico que usaste Hinata! –

-… ¿Rantaro es un usuario de Persona también? – Hinata pensó… Eso, eso explicaría demasiadas cosas.

Fue entonces que finalmente logró conectar las piezas… La aplicación de su celular es la clave para llegar a este lugar, se activó frente al espejo después de todo, si Rantaro está aquí y posee un Persona también, significa que ese sonido de "Datos transferidos" fue debido a que la aplicación se transfirió a su celular por parte de Rantaro… ¿Habrá sido intencional?

Fuera de eso, los motivos de Sora para venir aquí deben ser maliciosos o peor… No dudó en ordenar matar a Souda después de todo, Rantaro debe tener razones más profundas para seguirlo de lo que creyó…

-¿Y…dónde están ahora? – Ibuki preguntó.

-Unos cuantos pisos arriba… Quizá peleando o algo… No sé, no pude ver bien, el solo me dijo que corriera y el momento que lo hice todas esas cosas comenzaron a seguirme… -

-…Rantaro podría estar en problemas, y quedarnos nosotros más tiempo sólo nos daría problemas más severos… - Hajime mencionó, pensando en que hacer exactamente… Tenía un par de ideas pero…

-¡Completamente de acuerdo! ¡Así que salgamos de aquí ya! – Souda dijo casi al instante, no pensaba quedarse un segundo más aquí.

-No, aún no.- Hajime de inmediato se negó.

-¿A-ahora porque? ¿De nuevo quieres jugar al héroe? ¡Claro con tu súper monstruo seguro te sería fácil! ¿Eh? – De nuevo, Souda tomó esa actitud tan hostil hacía Hajime, incluso señalándolo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! – Hajime alzó la voz, apartando de un manotazo la mano con la que Souda le apuntaba. - Agh ¡Sí! ¡Creo que él solo contra alguien que comanda esta cantidad de criaturas es peligroso, pero también creo que Rantaro podría ayudarnos a salir! Es probable que tenga la misma habilidad que yo, la aplicación de mi celular que nos trajo aquí fue transferida por él, estoy seguro, sí él ha entrado y salido de aquí antes entonces podría ayudarnos a salir. –

Souda se quedó corto de palabras, sólo apretaba los dientes frustrado.

-Es peligroso lo sé, pero más peligroso será sólo quedarnos aquí… Así que solo traten de no acercarse demasiado ¿De acuerdo? – Hajime no le gustaba del todo la idea, pero era su única opción ahora mismo

-A Ibuki le parece perfecto, poco o nada podría hacer contra esas cosas de todas formas. – Aunque trató de sonreír con lo que dijo se veía claramente nerviosa.

-… Bien. – Souda solo aceptó por no tener alguna otra mejor idea.

-Manténganse cerca de mí. – Dijo Hajime, ambos asintieron y comenzaron a trotar en dirección dónde Rantaro y Sora se encontraban.

Los dos mencionados se encontraban aun en su combate, Rantaro corría evitando los ataques de fuego que Sora le comandaba a Flauros.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo más piensas correr eh? ¡Ya estas llegando a su límite! – Sora se burló, y por más que Rantaro odiaba admitirlo, tenía razón.

El combate lo estaba dejando exhausto, cada ataque que intento muy poco efecto tuvo sobre Sora pero sus ataques estaban a un nivel completamente distinto al de Rantaro.

No podía seguir usando su Persona sin una mejor estrategia… Pero era difícil, no le daba tiempo de poder pensar en algún plan.

-¡Te tengo! – Sora de inmediato comandó otro Agilao, el ataque no dio a Rantaro directamente si no detrás de él ocasionando un pequeño estadillo que lo lanzó volando hacía el frente.

Sora se impulsó directo hacía Rantaro logrando golpear con su brazo completo su cuello.

-¡NGH! – Rantaro sintió un horrible dolor, el impacto fue tan fuerte que lo mandó de regresó hasta impactar con la pared. – ¡Gah! –

-¡Empiezas a decepcionarme Amami Rantaro! – Sora salió disparado hacía Rantaro de nuevo, el peliverde logró reaccionar a tiempo, quitándose de en medio del puñetazo de Sora que atravesó por completo la pared.

Eso definitivamente lo hubiese matado, pero pensamiento para otra ocasión ¡Era su oportunidad de ataque!

-¡Adelante Persona! – Rantaro invocó a Captain Kidd de nuevo rompiendo la carta de Tarot con un golpe.

Captain Kidd apareció frente a Sora apuntando con su mano-cañon a su cara, disparó un potente Zio que logró impactar.

-¡GAHAHA! – El dolor de aquel ataque solo hacía reír a Sora ¿Este tipo disfrutaba ser lastimado acaso?

-No sabía que eras sadomasoquista. – Rantaro comentó con un tono de burla ahora apuntándole con su arma.

-Una verdadera pelea, es una dónde recibes daño ¡Así es como lucho yo! – Declaró Sora con entusiasmo, sin dejar esa sonrisa siniestra ningún momento.

Rantaro sintió peligro y disparó al instante pero la bala no impacto, Flauros apareció delante incinerando los proyectiles.

¿¡En que momento!?... ¡Claro su mano estaba detrás de la pared! ¡Ahí debió invocar su carta de Tarot sin que lo pudiese ver!

Flauros dio una patada giratoria sobre Captain Kidd, y aunque el Persona de Rantaro logró bloquear el ataque con ambas manos, Flauros lo superaba por mucho en fuerza, Captain Kidd salió disparado por la fuerza contra la pared, tras impactar desapareció haciéndose pedazos.

Rantaro por su parte sintió llegar el severo dolor a sus brazos lo que lo obligó a soltar su arma – ¡Ugh…! –

-¿De verdad esperabas poder ganarme a este nivel, Amami? – Sora sacó su brazo del agujero de la pared y con esa misma mano lo tomó de la cabeza, el agarre era demasiado fuerte, incluso lo levantó como un simple trapo. – ¿Hace cuánto que despertaste tu Persona eh? No deben ser más de una semana si apenas puedes durar así de poco en batalla… -

-G-gah… - Rantaro no podía siquiera formular una palabra debido al dolor del agarre de Sora, él por su parte ejerció más presión. - ¡A-AGH! –

-Lástima que no pudiste ofrecer nada más, aquí termina. – Sora dijo con frialdad, su voz dejando cualquier rastro de emoción, completa seriedad y frialdad que advertía a gritos que debía encontrar la manera de escapar.

Invocar a Captain Kidd sería problemático, sólo podía invocarlo una vez antes de quedar completamente drenado de energía, y quedarse sin energía en este estado es solo asegurar su muerte.

-[¡Vamos! ¡Piensa en algo! ¡Sobrevive! ¡Debes de…!]–

Sora lanzó su golpe, en ese mismo instante Rantaro logró reaccionar por instinto e invocó a su Persona una vez más, el puñetazo de Sora entró sobre la mano cañón de Captain Kidd.

-¿Huh? – Sora abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Rantaro dio la orden.

-**¡ZIO!** –

Una vez más usando un ataque eléctrico sobre Sora, esta vez con su brazo sujetado por Captain Kidd lo que permitió que permitió a Rantaro poder escapar.

-N-nggh ¡AHAHAAHAHAHA! – Sora río recibiendo el ataque eléctrico que no parecía tener fin, ni siquiera podía moverse como quisiera para volver a invocar a Flauros, Rantaro logró revertir la situación. Este chico se ganó su respeto, era un luchador.

Pero ¡No era suficiente!

Venas se marcaron en la cabeza y brazos de Sora, usando toda su fuerza tanto física como mental se forzó a él mismo lograr levantar a Captain Kidd aunque lo estuviese electrocutando.

-¡Pero q- – Antes de que Rantaro pudiese terminar esa oración, Sora lo golpeó con su propia Persona.

El impacto fue tan duro que Captain Kidd desapareció hecho pedazos de nuevo y a Rantaro lo lanzó como un proyectil hasta estrellarse con la red de telarañas que previamente bloqueó el paso cuando Souda escapó

-Debo decir que es impresionante la capacidad que tienes con tan poco tiempo usando tu Persona… - Sora dio un honesto cumplido mientras caminaba hacía Rantaro masajeando una de sus muñecas. – Es una pena que deba encargarme de ti ahora… Con más entrenamiento y tiempo, habrías podido vencerme incluso. – Genuinamente se veía decepcionado, si hay algo que Sora adora más que nada, eran dignos oponentes.

-Heh, podrías dejarme vivir. – Incluso cerca de la muerte, Rantaro no pudo evitar decir aquello con un ligero sarcasmo aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Me gusta tu actitud. –

-Y yo detesto la tuya. –

Ambos oponentes sonrieron, Rantaro simplemente porque era lo único que podía hacer a este punto, mientras que Sora por la satisfacción de incluso al final se mantuviese sin temor a morir, la mejor muestra de respeto que podría darle es una muerte rápida.

Pero la muerte de Rantaro no es algo que estuviese próximo a ocurrir.

La lanza de Izanagi cortó la telaraña cargada de electricidad destruyéndola logrando así abrir el paso.

Rantaro volteó sorprendido, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio a la persona detrás, el nuevo estudiante; Hajime Hinata.

Ahora, realmente estaba sonriendo de manera genuina, el chico tenía la misma habilidad después de todo…

Sora por su parte estaba algo irritado, esto era un autentica falta de respeto en su código… Sin embargo dejando de lado su molestia, no esperaba ver otro Usuario de Persona, especialmente un chico que no había visto antes.

Un momento… Si lo había visto antes, estaba con los chicos de Yukizome… Pero antes de eso jamás lo había visto con ellos o en alguna parte de la escuela tampoco… ¿Podría ser? ¿Él es a quien debe buscar?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el repentino ataque del Persona del chico, sus reflejos eran buenos así que pudo invocar a Flauros a tiempo para detener el ataque, agarrando su lanza con ambas manos.

-Dime chico no te he visto por aquí antes ¿Cuál es tu nombre eh? – Sora esperaba que Hajime respondiese, pero el chico solo sonrió sin decir nada. – ¿No piensas responder? Heh, bien. – No sería mucho problema encontrar su nombre después de todo.

-¡Ahora Izanagi! – Hajime dio la orden, e Izanagi obedeció, uso un Zio, sin embargo no sobre Flauros ni sobre Sora, el Zio reflejó contra la lanza de Izanagi creando un fuerte destelló que los cegó.

-¡UGH! – Sora cubrió de inmediato sus ojos, Flauros se vio obligado a retroceder también, soltando la lanza.

-Bien. – Hajime sonrío con confianza chasqueando sus dedos. - ¡Hora del escape ya sabes que hacer Izanagi! – Izanagi obedeció la orden de su portador y con un Cross Slash atacó a Flauros, el Persona desapareció hecho pedazos y Sora pudo sentir el severo dolor en su pecho por el ataque.

-¡K-khahahaha!... – La forma en la que reía a pesar del daño realmente perturbaba un poco a Rantaro.

El castaño no perdió más tiempo, ayudó a Rantaro a poder ponerse de pie, el peliverde aceptó la ayuda apoyándose sobre su hombro, a paso rápido los dos se alejaron del aun cegado y adolorido Sora.

Ibuki y Souda esperaban al final del pasillo por Hajime, se veía un poco angustiados pero en cuanto lo vieron aproximarse con Rantaro toda preocupación fue reemplazada con alivio.

-Huh, ¿Ellos vinieron contigo? – Rantaro preguntó con una media sonrisa. – Eso explica mi encuentro con Souda. –

-Fue un… desafortunado accidente que llegáramos aquí, con esa app extraña que transferiste a mi celular. – Hajime lo miró directamente al decir eso, esperando algún tipo de explicación.

-Hm, ¿Crees que la mandé intencionalmente?... – Rantaro solo mantuvo su sonrisa.- Porque yo no tuve nada que ver en eso, la app reaccionó por si sola y se transfirió automáticamente contigo ¿Extraño eh? –

La sorpresa que el rostro de Hajime delataba causó que Rantaro solo riera ¿Este chico iba enserio?... Reír así solo lo haría ver sospechoso de mentir, pero por alguna razón que Hajime no comprendía sabía que le dijo la verdad.

-¡Al fin! – Souda dijo con alivio. – Rápido creo que vi más de esas cosas merodeando por los pisos de abajo ¡Debemos irnoooos! – Él tipo estaba realmente impaciente por irse.

-No es que quiera apresurarlos pero tampoco quisiera volver a encontrarme con esas cosas… No creo comer calabaza de nuevo sin temor a que me intenten quemar viva. – Ibuki admitió nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos un poco.

Claro, primero salir de aquí, preguntar luego.

-Rantaro ¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí verdad? No tenemos mucho tiempo. –

-Oh, claro, la salida es simple, necesitamos algo que pueda reflejarnos para poder salir, una vez lo encontremos con la app del celular activamos el camino de regreso. – Rantaro explicó, reflejos… ¡Claro! ¡Entraron aquí por el reflejo del espejo después de todo!

-¡Excelente! Entonces vámonos de aquí de una vez. – Souda levanto el pulgar con una enorme sonrisa aliviado de finalmente encontrar la forma de salir.

-…Desafortunadamente este mundo tiene muy pocos reflejos… - Y ahora llegaron las malas noticias. – Las veces que he entrado aquí salí usando el reflejo de un espejo de mano mediano… Para mi mala suerte se rompió en mi pelea con Sora. – Rantaro rio nervioso rascando su nuca.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! – Souda se veía desesperado, escondiendo su rostro en su gorro.

-¡Ahí están! – Oh uh, ese era Sora, recuperó su visión por lo que se ve aunque tenía algo irritado sus ojos.

-¡AAAAAH! – El gritó agudo de Souda irritó los oídos de todos, era increíble que pudiese gritar tan horrible.

-¡No los dejaré escapar esta vez! – Sora corrió a toda velocidad hacía los cuatro chicos.

Hajime pensó, pensó en que hacer, ¿Correr? Los alcanzaría, ¿Distraerlo? No, su nivel estaba a uno completamente diferente, casi hacía papilla a Rantaro, pelear podría ser una opción si tan solo Rantaro no estuviese tan exhausto, él solo no llegaría muy lejos sin mencionar que pondría en peligro a Souda e Ibuki.

¡Sólo quedaba escapar! ¿¡Pero cómo!?... ¡Con un reflejo quizá!

…

Reflejo

El filo de la lanza de Izanagi reflejaba con claridad.

-¡Izanagi! – Invocó con rapidez su Persona, Izanagi apareció de nuevo clavando su lanza en el suelo reflejando a los cuatro estudiantes.

-¡Ahora! ¡Corran! – De inmediato sacó su celular activando la aplicación.

-"Iniciando retorno al mundo real" – Dijo la voz de la app, el reflejo de la lanza de Izanagi abrió finalmente la puerta de regreso a casa.

-¡NO LO CREO! _**¡FLAUROS!**_ – Sora invocó a Flauros quien de inmediato lanzó un Agilao potente que logró impactar creando una cortina de humo. -¡Los tengo! – Saltó hacía la cortina de humo, e impacto con tremenda fuerza logrando romper parte del suelo, la cortina de humo se disipo por esto pero en cuanto todo rastro de humo desapareció Sora vio que no había nadie más… Los chicos lograron escapar.

Escaparon frente a sus ojos, lo lograron burlar ya tres veces… Esos chicos… ¡Enserio eran algo especial! Inevitablemente comenzó a reír demasiado alto, cubriendo su rostro con una mano.

Sora río y río, sus risas hacían eco por los vacíos pasillos del Hope's Peak de este mundo, se podría considerar incluso un poco aterrador.

Finalmente dejó de reír, recuperó el aliento y comenzó a acomodar su camisa… Será una larga explicación a sus superiores, pero estará bien en cuanto les de la noticia que localizo al sujeto que buscan.

Sólo debía encontrar su nombre y ellos harán el resto.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso.

Sin embargo el pasillo no se quedó solo, lo que ninguno de los cinco notó, es que todo este tiempo fueron observados por la misma criatura que seguía a Hajime e Ibuki.

-…Parece que está iniciando ya. – Se dijo así misma.

De regreso al mundo real, Hajime, Ibuki, Souda y Rantaro aparecieron en la entrada de Hope's Peak, los cuatro cayeron muy pesado, especialmente Souda ya que Ibuki cayó encima de él.

-Owh owh… - Ibuki se puso de pie e inmediatamente sobó sus posaderas. - ¡Eso dolió! –

-… Dímelo a mí… - Souda susurró adolorido con el rostro contra el suelo. -¿F-finalmente escapamos…? – Con esperanzas levantó su mirada, viendo que no había nada deteriorado o en mal estado, ni cielo rojo, solo el hermoso cielo azul y la escuela en tan perfectas condiciones como siempre. – L-lo hicimos… ¡Lo hicimos! ¡A-ahaha! ¡LO HICIMOS! – Souda de inmediato se puso de pie entusiasmado, abrazó con fuerza el portón de la escuela. – Nunca creí que me sentiría tan feliz de regresar a la escuela en mi vida. –

-¡Eso estuvo demasiado cerca! ¡C-creí que enserio íbamos a morir! – Ibuki dijo soltando un pesado suspiro. – Pero gracias a Hajime-chan ¡De nuevo logramos salir con vida! ¡Nos salvaste dos veces el mismo día! – Ibuki volteó con una sonrisa a ver a Hajime, iba a mostrar su completa gratitud.

Pero lo que vio le quitó la sonrisa de su rostro.

-…Creo que celebraron muy pronto. – Rantaro comentó en seco, tratando de sostener a Hajime que yacía en el suelo.

Las ropas de ambos habían vuelto a la normalidad, usando de nuevo el uniforme de Hope's Peak, sin embargo Rantaro se apuró en quitar el chaleco de Hajime, el chico tenía una severa quemadura en lo largo de todo su brazo.

Ibuki cubrió su boca con ambas manos espantada, Souda solo retrocedió estupefacto… ¿Cómo era posible que?...

Entonces recodaron, fue un breve momento pero antes de impactar el ataque de Sora, Hajime usó a Izanagi para protegerlos a todos, Izanagi recibió el ataque… Olvidaron un importante detalle.

Si su Persona sufría daño, él también.

-¡H-hajime-chan aguanta ahí! – Ibuki de inmediato corrió hacía el chico, ayudando a Rantaro a sostenerlo. - ¡M-mantente despierto Hajime-chan! – El miedo se apoderaba de ella, Hajime tenía dificultad en mantener sus ojos abiertos.

-¡A-alguien! ¡Ayuda por favor! – Souda gritó a todo pulmón esperando que alguien viniese a socorrerlos, pero para Hajime era difícil poder escuchar.

Todo se empezaba a ver borroso, y todo se escuchaba punzante… Lo último que vio antes de finalmente cerrar sus ojos era el rostro de Ibuki comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas y la angustiada mirada de Rantaro.

…

…

….

Sintió como si hubiesen pasado horas hasta que finalmente abrió de nuevo sus ojos… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y porque todo era azul?

Un momento… ¿¡Azul!?

Hajime abrió por completo sus ojos en sorpresa, viendo frente a él a la misma persona que había visto ayer en sus sueños… Ese hombre con nariz larga vestido de mayordomo, y junto a él, aquella chica vestida de maid de cabello blanco.

-Bienvenido al Velvet Room… Es un gusto volverlo a ver, Joven Amo Hinata. –

* * *

**Pheeeew, finalmente terminé los tres prólogos ¡Ahhh me siento satisfecho con el resultado final! tardé mas de lo esperado ya que mi Madre fue operada, así que toda la responsabilidad de la casa cayó 100% en mi, sin mencionar mis tareas e igual cuidarla, sumando que además decidí iniciar una versión en Inglés de este fic.**

**Debo decir me sorprendió que la versión en Inglés ha tenido mas visitas que en español, aún así no pienso dedicarme en la versión de Inglés, planeo aun prioretizar esta... Sencillamente porque domino mejor el Español sí que si esta se mantiene activa, no me será mucho problema actualizar en Inglés.**

**Por ahora trataré de actualizar cada dos semanas ya que debo mantener un ritmo que pueda mantener sin sentirme presionado ya que debo mantener las dos versiones.**

**Ahora hablando del fic, finalmente pudieron ver dos de los Persona que elegí para dos del elenco que tengo en mente. Izanagi para Hajime, Captain Kidd para Rantaro.**

**¿Por qué? Bueno, Izangi fue sencillo, no se si saben esto, pero el protagonista de Persona 4 comparte actor de voz con Hajime, sin mencionar que esteticamente es la mejor elección para Hajime.**

**Captain Kidd tuvo para Rantaro fue mas que nada por el rol que Rantaro juega en la historia, William Kidd fue acusado de ser pirata y ejecutado por ello, básicamente lo juzgaron injustamente.**

**Las Sombras, esto fue basandome un poco en Persona 2 y 4, como saben Personas y Sombras son escencialmente lo mismo, un Persona es la sombra de su portador, pero al aceptarse asi mismo consigue la fuerza de poder controlar el poder de esta, al inicio pensé en hacer algo similar como en Persona 4, y que los usuarios lucharan contra su sombra antes de aceptarse y obtener su poder.**

**Pero me di cuenta que sería extender mucho esto e intervendría con el plot principal, así que se me ocurrió hacer que aquellos que estén por despertar a su poder primero encaren uno a uno su sombra sin la necesidad de pelear pero mas bien discutir el como se sienten, y es lo que aplique al final, como vieron Hajime encaró a su sombra... ¿Les es familiar su sombra? Haha claro que sí, era Izuru Kamakura después de todo.**

**Izuru como la sombra de Hajime fue la mejor manera para mi de colocarlo en la historia, ya que al final Hajime es un reflejo interno de él mismo y quise reflejar eso en la vestimenta de Hajime a la hora de usar su Persona, estoy entusiasmado porque vean el resto de sombras.**

**Una última cosa que iré haciendo al final de cada capítulo y es poner los stats de cada Persona, así que ¡Aquí vamos!**

**PERSONA STATS:**

**HAJIME HINATA. **  
**Arcana: The Fool.**  
**Persona: Izanagi.**  
**Stats:**  
**Fuerza: 5**  
**Mágia: 3**  
**Resistencia: 3**  
**Agilidad: 2**  
**Suerte: 2**

**Especialidad: Electricidad.**  
**Bloquea: Oscuridad.**  
**Debilidad: Viento.**

**RANTARO AMAMI.**  
**Arcana: The Chariot**  
**Persona: Captain Kidd**  
**Stats:**  
**Fuerza: 5**  
**Mágia: 2**  
**Resistencia: 4**  
**Agilidad: 3**  
**Suerte: 3**

**Especialidad: Electricidad.**  
**Bloquea: -**  
**Débilidad: Viento.**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, y agradezco que hayan tomado su tiempo para leer ¡Rookie se despide por hoy! **


End file.
